Feel Like Makin' Love
by Roxotaku
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku InuYasha uses the jewel to become full youkai, to Kagomes chagrin. She goes back to her own time unsure if she still loves him, and the well closes. He swears that if he has to wait 500 years he would find out if she loves him.
1. Chapter 1

Feel Like Makin' Love

Feel Like Makin' Love

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishers. I make no money from this porn.

Feel Like Makin' Love belongs to Bad Company

Prologue

Baby, when I think about you, I think about love  
Darling, I don't live without you and your love

If I had those golden dreams of my yesterday  
I would wrap you in the heaven, but they lay dying on the way

Feel like makin'...  
Feel like makin' love, feel like makin' love  
Feel like makin' love, feel like makin' love to you

The sun was rising in the Sengoku Jidai, bathing the sky in pinks and oranges, and illuminating a lone figure standing by a well in a clearing in the forest. A breeze picked up his long, silver-white hair, blowing it in front of his face as he stared at the purple markings on his wrist. An ache, a pang went through his heart, and he cursed the well, the markings, in his mind. Two months, and still the regret grew only worse, and the memories came…

"So, you made your choice InuYasha," Kagome had said to him, as they stood together by this very same well.

"I…I could not be bound only by Tessaiga to protect the ones I care for from my youkai blood," said InuYasha, hoping to make her understand as she looked at him grimly.

"I don't know if I believe you," said Kagome slowly. "I know you talked to Sesshomaru after I let you have the jewel."

InuYasha shrugged and looked at the ground.

"So what if I did?" he said rather off-handedly.

With a sigh, Kagome pushed the hair off her forehead, closing her eyes a moment and searching for the right words.

"I trusted you," she finally said. "You know I loved you as a hanyou."

"If you loved me as a hanyou, does that mean you can't love me now?" answered InuYasha.

"I…don't know," said Kagome forlornly. "I'm going home. When I come back, we will see…"

With trepidation in his heart, InuYasha watched as Kagome took her beaten-up, yellow backpack and jumped down the well. He remembered the way her hair and skirt had flipped up a moment, and then she was gone – never to return. The well was closed.

"I knew I would find you here."

Startled out of his glum reverie, InuYasha looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in front of him. It peeved him that even though he was now full youkai, his brother could still sneak up on him like that. And the expression on Sesshomaru's face did not help either.

"What do you know?" InuYasha snarled, pushing away from the edge of the well angrily. "I loved Kagome, more than you could ever understand."

His half-brother's demeanor and words did not faze Sesshomaru. He looked at InuYasha calmly, just raising one eyebrow.

"If she had truly loved you, she would have stayed," replied Sesshomaru.

"She was planning on coming back, and you know it!" said InuYasha, clenching his fists. "She did not know the well was going to close!"

"You sure about that?" said Sesshomaru, narrowing his cold, golden eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure!" said InuYasha, and stalked away.

But the memories still dogged his mind. Kagome's scent, the feel of her in his arms…her lips under his. It made him groan involuntarily and he hoped Sesshomaru had not heard him. With another snarl, he jumped into the tree branches, releasing his anger and pain by leaping from tree to tree - until InuYasha found himself at Goshinboku.

'I swear, if it takes 500 years, I will find out if she could love me as I am,' InuYasha thought. 'Not my brother, not anyone will ever stand in my way.'

"Kagome…" InuYasha moaned, putting his arms around the old tree and pressing himself into its bark.


	2. Chapter 2

There were many ancient trees around the fortress of the Lord of the Western Lands

Chapter 1

The Painting

Baby, if I think about you, I think about love  
Darling, if I live without you, I live without love – Bad Company

There were many ancient trees around the fortress of the Lord of the Western Lands. The present Lord wanted it that way. He was not one to flaunt his presence; he did not need to advertise his home to command respect of his power. Under one of these trees, the Lord's brother sat, waiting. In his hand, he held something that was becoming worn and tattered. His golden eyes were cold and remote, showing an eerie family resemblance. But the way he seemed to treasure what he held in his hand belied this expression.

At the sound of someone coming up the path to the fortress, InuYasha looked up expectantly, his ears pricking forward. Slowly, they came into view, and he bent forward where he sat, waiting.

"We are here, InuYasha, as you requested," Miroku said, leaning on his staff and smiling as he came up to the former hanyou.

Next to Miroku walked Sango, their eight-month-old son in a sling across her chest. The baby was sleeping peacefully, and the demon slayer looked every bit the contented young mother, in love with her husband and child. Her face was more relaxed and happy than InuYasha ever remembered it being before.

"So you came together," said InuYasha, rising from the ground.

At first, Miroku and Sango were a bit taken aback by InuYasha's demeanor. His visage was so much harder and colder, his movements more reserved, but with an underlying intensity that seemed to make the very air vibrate around him. Gone was the impulsiveness of InuYasha's youth, replaced with a steely facade reminiscent of his older brother.

"Well, Sango came because you have not met our son yet," said Miroku proudly, trying to overcome his initial trepidation at the changes in his friend.

"This is Daitaro," said Sango smiling, and moved aside a fold of the sling so that the pink-cheeked, sleeping baby's face was visible.

"Hmph," said InuYasha noncommittally. "He looks like you, Miroku."

He did not have much experience with babies, and really did not know what else to say. Their obvious happiness only made InuYasha feel more distant from them, even though it had only been two years since the defeat of Naraku. Since he had moved in with his brother, he rarely saw them anymore. But this time, he had asked them to come.

"What do I see in your hand?" asked Miroku, looking pointedly at what InuYasha was holding so carefully.

"It's what I needed you to see," said InuYasha, and passed it to him.

Miroku took the well-worn item from him, and saw that it was a picture of Kagome, which she had brought back from her own time and given InuYasha. Only it was hardly recognizable. The young miko's features, as she leaned against Goshinboku in her own time, were beginning to fade. If he did not remember the picture, Miroku would not have known it was Kagome.

"I remember that picture," said Sango, leaning over slightly as Miroku gazed at it, one hand to his chin. "But why did you want us to see it again?"

"It's fading," said InuYasha irritably. "I don't want to lose her image."

"I don't know as we can help you with that," said Miroku doubtfully.

"I know that," scoffed InuYasha. "But there is something else I want you to see."

InuYasha turned towards the fortress, and beckoned for them to follow. They went to enter the fortress, but the guards put down their spears to block Miroku and Sango. Snarling, InuYasha pushed the spears away, challenging the guards to try again. They didn't, but they had cold, displeased looks on their faces. The youkai retainers who lived and worked there followed their progress through the echoing halls curiously. Their Lord never had humans in his stronghold, except for Rin. Obviously the Lord's brother was a different story…

"These are my quarters," said InuYasha, opening the door. "I have something to show you in here."

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances, and Miroku raised his eyebrow a moment questioningly. Sango replied with a quick shrug, and they went inside. The room was sparsely but elegantly furnished, but looked little used. InuYasha turned and looked at the wall next to the door, arms crossed.

Turning around, Miroku and Sango were perplexed until they saw what he was looking at. They gaped in astonishment. It was a mural size portrait – obviously taken from the picture of Kagome, and unfinished.

"What do you think?" said InuYasha, cocking his chin towards the painting.

"Kami," said Sango in wonder. "You did not do that yourself, did you?"

"Of course not," scoffed InuYasha. "But I need your opinions on how her face looks – I want it to look exactly like her."

At that moment, they heard a murmuring and shuffling in the hallway outside of the room. Sesshomaru swept in, followed by Rin and Jaken, and he pressed his mouth into a thin line, his eyes narrowing.

"Why are you challenging me, Little Brother?" said Sesshomaru sternly.

"What?" said InuYasha. "How am I challenging you?"

"Impudent whelp!" screeched Jaken. "You know you must have permission from Lord Sesshomaru to bring humans in the fortress!"

"Silence, Jaken," said Sesshomaru to his retainer.

"They are not just any humans!" said Rin, happily clasping her hands in front of her. "It's Miroku and Sango – with a baby!"

"Hello, Rin," said Sango, smiling at the girl affectionately. "You want to see our son, Daitaro?"

"Oh yes!" said Rin, and went to peer into the sling.

"I'm your brother and only heir," snarled InuYasha. "I deserve to at least have the privilege of inviting who I want here!"

The youkai Lord's lip curled, and then he saw what they had been looking at and his expression grew even colder and grimmer.

"If this is not removed at once, I will send someone to do it," said Sesshomaru, looking at the portrait with disdain.

"I think it's lovely," said Rin, gazing at it with rapt interest.

"And it stays!" spat InuYasha. "You gave me these rooms and I will do with them as I please!"

"Another challenge, InuYasha?" said Sesshomaru in a steely voice.

"How am I supposed to gain any respect among the other youkai here unless you treat me as more of an equal!" InuYasha retorted, looking at his brother challengingly.

"Um, I think he has a point," said Miroku quietly.

"We will continue this later," said Sesshomaru, "and in private."

The youkai Lord turned on his heel and strode out of the room, Jaken in his wake, and Rin running to catch up with him. InuYasha sneered and looked away as they departed.

"Does that mean I can't be there, my Lord?" they heard Rin say, but she got no answer.

"So, what will you do?" said Miroku slowly.

"Nothing," snapped InuYasha. "The painting stays, but I need it to be perfect."

As they went back to contemplating the likeness of the portrait, both Miroku and Sango could not help but feel sorry for InuYasha. They watched the intensity on their friend's face as he stared hard at the picture, and knew that although two years had passed, he was desperately clinging to the memory of his lost love. Though they missed her too, it was nothing compared to what InuYasha had gone through and continued to go through. Regardless that he was a youkai now, it was obvious that he was obsessed. And an obsessed youkai was a daunting sight to witness.

A/N: This story is not a comedy. This InuYasha is neither the rock star InuYasha of my "This Was Not in the Job Description," story, or the hanyou in rut in "Can't Get Enough." This is youkai InuYasha. Not to say he does not love Kagome – he does with an all consuming passion. But the romance and hentai will come at the end of the story – there will be a lot of angst first. And thanks to Knittingknots for helping me with this chapter – and possibly more to come, LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

FLML Chapter 2

FLML Chapter 2

Looking For Love in All the Wrong Places

And if I had the sun and moon, and they were shining  
I would give you both night and day, love satisfying

Feel like makin'...  
Feel like makin' love, feel like makin' love  
Feel like makin' love, feel like makin' love to you – Bad Company

_She lay beneath him, his Kagome…Her ebony hair flowed over the pillow on his futon, her sweet, pink lips open as she gasped in ecstasy… InuYasha pounded into her sweet flesh, his eyes drinking up the radiance of her lush, sweet curves as they trembled under the ministrations of his cock… _

"Oh…yes my Lord…ahhh…"

The fantasy was broken and InuYasha's eyes snapped open. The human woman beneath him had a resemblance to Kagome…as all the women he took to his bed did. But she was not his miko, his one true love, and he pulled out of her in disgust and disappointment. She looked up at him, startled and hurt, as he turned away, his erection shriveling quickly. A feeling of overwhelming guilt and pain came over him, and he sat at the edge of the futon, his head bowed.

On the other side of the closed door to InuYasha's rooms, Jaken crouched and listened. The little, impish looking retainer felt it was his duty to report the disgraceful things his Lord's brother persisted on doing. He was still taking humans to his bed even after his Lord had hired a go-between to find and introduce him to the finest youkai ladies in the Western Lands! The ungrateful wretch!

A soft rustling sound behind Jaken startled him, and he nearly fell over. Looking up, he saw his Lord looming over him, staring down at him questioningly.

"My Lord-" Jaken began to say, but had to speak no further.

"OUT!" InuYasha yelled, loud enough to be heard by them both.

The door flew open and a young human woman with wild, hurt eyes ran out, her yukata flopping about her, and nearly tripped over Jaken. The youkai Lord standing next to him with narrowed eyes and a displeased air scared her almost out of her wits, and she squeaked and fled down the hallway towards the front entrance of the fortress.

Peering into the room, Jaken saw InuYasha sitting on his futon, his face in his hands and his silver-white hair falling around him. A forlorn sight, but this did not move the self-righteous retainer towards sympathy.

"M-my Lord," stammered Jaken. "I was just going to leave to tell you that InuYasha was still-."

"I see…" said Sesshomaru darkly.

He stared at his brother, who had fallen back on the bed with a sigh and growl of frustration and not noticed their presence in his emotional state. Then Sesshomaru turned and left, his long hair brushing Jaken's nose. It was at that moment InuYasha finally noticed he was being watched.

"Why, you little spy!" growled InuYasha angrily, and leaped off the bed clutching the sheet around his waist. "How dare you intrude on me!"

"It is my duty to inform my Lord of any impropriety in his domain!" Jaken responded, puffing out his small chest with self importance. "It is you who owe my Lord an explanation why you persist in this foolishness when you know he does not approve!"

"I can do what I damn well please!" InuYasha said, one hand holding the edge of the door and the other the sheet around him. "You just tell him that!"

The door closed in Jaken's face and the retainer fell backwards on his rear end. Oh, he would be sure to tell Lord Sesshomaru about InuYasha's actions! He was his Lord's retainer and still his brother gave him no respect! In fact, InuYasha had been giving his Lord less and less respect as the years wore on. This obsession with the missing miko knew no end. It had to be only a matter of time before his Lord just gave up on making InuYasha a proper Inu Youkai! It seemed InuYasha was intent on following the same path as his and his Lord's father and taking a human mate…Fool.

Jaken picked himself up, dusted himself off, and walked away.

Back in his room, InuYasha plopped down on the futon with a sigh. This madness had to end. Not because his brother commanded it to, but because with every woman he brought to his bed, he only got more depressed. It just wasn't worth it anymore. Looking up he was facing the finished portrait of Kagome. She smiled sweetly at him as she leaned up against Goshinboku, a picture of innocence and beauty, but all he saw was her accusing him…accusing him of betraying her.

'I'm trying to keep your memory alive,' he thought at her portrait. 'I didn't betray you, and these women meant nothing to me. I was only trying to find a little bit of you in them…yeah, I know I'm a baka. It didn't work, okay? I'm faithful to your memory. But I'm a man and have my needs…now I know the only one who will ever satisfy me, satisfy my heart, body and soul… is you, Kagome.'

Angrily, InuYasha stood up and started to pace the room, like a caged animal ready to break out. Whether youkai heart or human heart, what did it matter when it came to love? Kagome was more than just his heart's love, he was a missing piece of himself, of his soul. But did she know that? It had taken him all this time, almost seven years, to figure it out…

One more thing InuYasha also finally realized. He would lose his mind if he had to wait five hundred years for her! As much as he swore he would do it, he could think of no possible way he could still keep his sanity. Unless…

Clenching his fists, InuYasha stopped pacing, an uncertain yet hopeful look crossing his troubled face. An idea had occurred to him that may solve his dilemma.

Maybe there was a way he could sleep the five hundred year wait. In his time living in his brother's fortress, he heard tell of youkai mages - powerful beings who could do any manner of things. Why couldn't he find one to help him? Yet how could he make this happen?

There was only one recourse for InuYasha's plan to take effect. The only one who could command the type of power and respect to get his idea in motion was his brother. It was plain that he could never be the Inu Youkai his brother had tried to make him. He had no patience for the formalities, the responsibilities of being his brother's heir. Living here had been tenuous at best, and his behavior had made him no friends. They only tolerated him because he was Lord Sesshomaru's brother and he commanded it. Surely his brother realized this. He was bound by duty, by honor, to solve this problem by helping him find a way to sleep the next five hundred years…

Spinning around, InuYasha went to find his fire rat and get dressed. No fine silks and yukatas for him today. He had to show his brother, show everyone in the fortress that Inu Youkai InuYasha was still the same, stubborn, wild young man he had always been – besides the veneer of civility that Sesshomaru had managed to cultivate in him.

Just as InuYasha clung to his memory of Kagome, he clung to the parts of himself that had been the person she had loved. But before the long years succeeded in obliterating all that he was, leaving him unrecognizable to both himself and his one true love, he would stop time – for himself. Finally dressed, he left his room and went to find his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

FLML Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Asking for Help

And if I had those golden dreams of my yesterday  
I would wrap you in the heaven, really dying all the way

Feel like makin'...  
Feel like makin' love, feel like makin' love  
Feel like makin' love, feel like makin' love to you – Bad Company

As he walked down the halls of the fortress, InuYasha held his head high. His passage was marked, as always, by murmurs and whispers. When he turned to look challengingly at those around him, they quickly bowed their heads, as befitted his rank. But in his heart, InuYasha knew they bore him no true respect. This used to irritate him, but not any more. He no longer cared to try and fit in with life in the fortress – he did not fit in anywhere. Only when he was with Kagome had he ever felt truly accepted.

During this time of the day, Sesshomaru would be in his audience hall. There was no way around it -he would have to confront him there. He turned into the room and strode purposefully up to where his brother was seated. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and put the tips of his fingers together under his nose.

"I need to speak with you," said InuYasha, crossing his arms and looking intently at his brother, his lips pressed firmly together in a line reminiscent of said brother.

Gazing at InuYasha a moment and trying to gauge his mood, Sesshomaru was quiet. Everyone else in the audience hall shifted about nervously, feeling the tension in the air between their Lord and his brother. No one dared say a word – or hardly breathe for that matter.

"Leave…" said Sesshomaru, flicking his eyes at the other youkai assembled in the room.

"You heard my Lord!" Jaken screeched. "You all must leave at once!"

Quickly, Jaken herded everyone but InuYasha out of the room…and Rin. The human ward of Sesshomaru was now fourteen, and still lived under Sesshomaru's protection. Although of an age to be betrothed in marriage, Sesshomaru had not made any intentions known of doing so. As for Rin, this was fine. She was not ready to leave her surrogate father – and secretly everyone doubted she ever would be. She still followed him around like his faithful shadow, and he still tolerated it. At this moment, she stood quietly behind her Lord at his left shoulder.

"You have something to say to me?" Sesshomaru said, the tone of his voice even but tinged with darkness.

"I don't belong here, even after seven years, and I think you know that," said InuYasha. "I need your help to find a mage who can put me to sleep – until Kagome's time."

"Ah, still I hear that miko's name," said Sesshomaru heavily.

"I refuse to let go of my love for Kagome," said InuYasha, his hands balling into fists at his sides. "Nothing you have done, and nothing you can do will change that! All you can do for me now, as my brother, is help me find a way to sleep and not age – like when I was pinned to Goshinboku."

"There are currently no mikos powerful enough to do that again," said Sesshomaru.

"I know that!" InuYasha spat. "Will you help me?"

The youkai Lord closed his eyes a moment and inclined his head forward, a slight scowl between his brows and on his lips. It had finally come to this, as some day he knew it might. Despite trying to re-claim the honor of his family by no longer having any half-breed brother, InuYasha was cut from the same cloth as their father. It was growing more and more difficult to deal with InuYasha, instead of easier. Despite his honorable intentions, his brother was slipping further and further towards madness with each passing year. No, this Sesshomaru did not want to taint the family name with an insane brother.

"I will do as you ask," said Sesshomaru.

"When?" InuYasha asked, the steam and bravado suddenly gone from him as he realized his brother had acquiesced.

"Soon….wait," said Sesshomaru.

Behind Sesshomaru, Rin smiled and clasped her hands together happily. She had learned when to stay quiet and out of her Lord's way during his dealings. But she had always liked InuYasha, and wanted him and her Lord to get along. But since that was not to be, their agreeing to something – anything - was welcome. Although it would be sad to see InuYasha go, she understood the necessity and wanted him to be happy, even if he had to sleep for five hundred years.

Rising from his seat, Sesshomaru walked passed InuYasha without looking at him. But as she followed her Lord, Rin stopped in front of InuYasha.

"I'll be sad to see you go," said Rin softly, "but I am happy you will wake up and be reunited with Kagome."

"Yeah, thanks," said InuYasha, smirking at the young woman a moment.

As he looked at Rin smiling shyly at him, InuYasha felt a pang in his heart. He had been trying to ignore the fact that Rin was growing up, and was now almost the age Kagome was when they first met. It was a reminder that despite the fact that he had aged seven years, Kagome would still be a teenager when he saw her again. How would that affect their relationship – if they could even have a relationship. But Rin looked at him with such hope and happiness before she looked away, that he closed his eyes and sighed. Worrying about it made no difference – he had to see Kagome again, regardless the outcome.

Opening his eyes, InuYasha found Rin had gone. No one was there, and that suited him fine. He found himself shaking and angry, and fell to his knees. Inside his emotions were in turmoil – hope and fear each vying for dominance, but only causing tears to come to his eyes. Clenching his fists, he slammed them down on the floor a few times in an effort to get his feelings under control. Finally, he rose up, took a deep breath, and composed himself for the walk back to his rooms. There was no way he could lose his cool in front of the whole fortress – it was bad enough he still lost it in front of his brother all the time. If there was one thing he had learned from his years here, it was that there was a time and place to be emotional and impulsive, and he schooled himself in keeping a cool, reserved manner like his brother when out in public.

Once back in his room, InuYasha decided he needed to go out. The fortress felt stifling to him, and he longed for the freedom and anonymity that the forests provided him. Glancing towards a corner of the room, his eyes fell on Tessaiga for a moment. The sword was now the same as it was when it belonged to his father. But even though he had gone to Totosai and had the spell removed that made the sword repel youkai, he had had little use for it in his years here. Once his best friend besides Kagome, with no enemies to fight, they had become estranged. Now he suddenly felt a need to feel his sword at his side again, and he took up Tessaiga and pushed it through his obi. It occurred to him that he had not worn his fire rat and his sword at the same time in many years. This realization brought up bittersweet memories of when his fire rat and sword were his only possessions. This was the only InuYasha Kagome knew.

Before his emotions got the best of him again, InuYasha stalked out of the fortress and headed into the forest. The smell of it, the feel of the breeze in his hair, the rustling of the leaves and calls of small forest animals and birds made him feel at home. He started to run, leaping over everything in his path, and reveling in his speed and expenditure of pent up energy. When he finally stopped, he drew Tessaiga, and went through some kenjutsu exercises. Then in a burst of speed he began to slice at the trees around him with his sword, pushing himself to his limits.

Finally beginning to wear himself out, InuYasha lowered the sword. He had cleared quite an area of trees, and he stared into the darkening sky. Having cleared his heart and mind of his inner turmoil, InuYasha re-sheathed Tessaiga and headed back to the fortress.


	5. Chapter 5

FLML 4

Chapter 4

A Favor

And if I had those golden dreams of my yesterday  
I would wrap you in the heaven, really dying all the way

Feel like makin'...  
Feel like makin' love, feel like makin' love  
Feel like makin' love, feel like makin' love to you – Bad Company

It was a late summer day, and InuYasha was traveling alone. Although he itched to be at his destination, he had learned to take his time, pace himself and give himself time to think - especially in this case. He was on his way to visit Miroku and Sango and their family, and tell them of his plans. Supposedly, Shippo was going to be there as well.

A youkai who knew how to do the spell necessary to put InuYasha in a deep, ageless sleep had been found, and they were to meet up with him in a few weeks. It would be deep in the Kiso Mountains, and hopefully would stay remote enough through time to let him stay undisturbed. But InuYasha needed to ask his friends to do a big favor for him while he slept, to ensure he made it through the centuries intact.

'I've seen them so little these past few years,' InuYasha thought. 'Will they hold it against me – are they just being polite or are they still my friends? It doesn't matter, if it's only their loyalty and respect that remains, it may still be good enough for my purposes…even if I have lost their friendship.'

But in his heart, InuYasha still hoped they still cared about him.

Walking through the forest that bore his name, InuYasha tried not to be haunted by the memories it invoked. But everywhere he looked, the very trees seemed to whisper her name as the breeze blew through their branches. As he passed Goshinboku, his heart constricted – he should have just avoided it like he had since that day years ago, two months after she was gone. It was too late now, and he let his long claws graze its bark in passing, pulling off a swath of bark in its wake.

The well was definitely a place InuYasha avoided – he had almost destroyed it in a fit of rage years before. Only the cries of Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede combined with the cool look of disgust from his brother made him stop.

The forest ended and InuYasha was in the fields surrounding Kaede's village, where Miroku and Sango lived with their children. Shippo had lived with Kaede for a while after everyone knew for certain that Kagome would not return. Then he had gone to get more kitsune training before being with humans alienated him completely from his own kind. When InuYasha made plans to come to Kaede's village, he had had word sent to Shippo, asking him to meet him there as well.

When InuYasha came to the fields surrounding the small village, he stopped before he was noticed. It had been five years since he had last been here, but little had changed. The villagers worked in their fields, stooped over and bent. The huts of the village lay below, surrounded by dirt roads and paths. He looked for Miroku and Sango's home, hoping they were waiting outside for him. It would be a sign that they were still loyal friends to him, despite how little they had seen each other these past few years.

"Look, a youkai!" said a boy working in the fields suddenly in fright, and pointed at InuYasha.

"Quickly!" A young woman said to the boy in panic. "We must flee!"

"No need to worry," said an older man nearby, turning and looking at InuYasha solemnly. "This is Lord InuYasha, the youkai who defeated Naraku and protected our village."

"But…" said the young woman in confusion, "the tales say that InuYasha was a hanyou."

"He used to be…" said the man, and gave InuYasha a respectful bow.

Slowly, the other field workers followed suit. InuYasha stared at them a moment, a mixture of feeling playing below his carefully guarded exterior. They gave him respect, but was it because of the hanyou he used to be or the youkai Lord he was now? No answer would probably satisfy him, and he gave a low growl of frustration. But something caught the corner of his eye, and he looked up to see that Miroku was standing outside his house and waving at him. This made InuYasha feel relieved, and he strode down the path between fields towards the house. The villagers kept their heads bowed respectfully as he passed.

"Good to see you," said Miroku with a smile. "It's been too long."

"Yeah, I know," said InuYasha, not comfortable at being reminded about how remiss he had become in seeing his friends.

"Come inside," said Miroku. "I'll send Daitaro to fetch Shippo - he's visiting an old girlfriend nearby."

Miroku's son popped his head out the door at the mention of his name, and looked up at InuYasha in awe. Trying to muster up some of his former self, InuYasha gave him a quick smirk and the child ducked his head shyly.

"Daitaro, go tell Shippo that Lord InuYasha has arrived and tell him to come at once," Miroku said.

"Okay, Papa," replied the boy, and skipped out of the house, looking over his shoulder for one last quick glance at InuYasha.

Inside the house, Sango sat on the floor feeding her fifteen-month-old daughter. Sleeping nearby was her second oldest, a three-year-old boy.

"Hello, InuYasha," said Sango with a smile. "It's about time you came around here again."

InuYasha listened for reproach in her voice, but detected none there or in her manner.

"I'm almost finished feeding Keiko, and then I will move her and Koharu to their beds," Sango continued.

"It's okay, Sango," said Miroku stooping down. "I'll take Koharu and you take Keiko."

No wonder InuYasha did not visit them more often – it made him uncomfortable to watch their happy domesticity. He watched them lovingly carry their children to bed, and could not help but think that he and Kagome should have had children by now. But then again, they would be hanyous, with the same curse as he had, no doubt….

InuYasha closed his eyes, a scowl forming between his brows as his mind warred with all these conflicting desires and fears. A vice was clenching at his heart and he longed for the blessed sleep of centuries that would ease his current torment with its welcome oblivion. A sound broke him out of his mood, and his eyes snapped open. Someone was approaching the house.

"Mama, Papa, I brought Shippo back," said Daitaro, coming through the door.

Behind him came a slender kitsune teenager, who looked at InuYasha and smiled. Shippo was almost as tall as InuYasha, and although he had lost the childish roundness in his face and body, he otherwise looked the same. But all of a sudden the kitsune's face changed – he lost the smile and bowed to InuYasha in respect to his age and rank, something new which was unexpected. This action made InuYasha withdraw back into the colder youkai shell he had developed for social situations in the past years.

"Good to see you, Lord InuYasha," said Shippo. "I came as you requested."

"Those kitsune are teaching you some manners at least," said InuYasha.

"And Sesshomaru has been teaching you some restraint, I see," said Miroku, returning with Sango.

"Papa, Mama, can I go next door and play?" asked Daitaro, looking at his parents with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Yes, just keep out of Aneko's way," said Sango, smiling at her son encouragingly.

"Thank you!" said the child, giving the adults a quick, awkward bow and skipped towards the door.

"Woah!" said Shippo, as he dodged the boy darting out the door. "Careful there, squirt!"

"Still doesn't seem very long ago that you were around that age," said Miroku teasingly.

"Shall we all sit down?" said Sango, gesturing at the mats on the floor.

Shippo nodded, followed by InuYasha, and they sat in a circle facing each other. InuYasha sat up straight and crossed his arms while waiting for the others to settle and focus their attention on him. Soon, they were all looking at him expectantly, and InuYasha noticed the slight guardedness in their eyes as they were probably wondering what brought him out of his self-imposed exile after the last few years. But he did not let this disconcert him - what he had to say and had to ask was too important.

"I came to tell you that I have decided to be sealed again," said InuYasha, and continued despite the looks of consternation that came to their faces. "It will be by a powerful youkai named Shimazu."

"Have things really become that hard for you?" said Sango, her brows drawn together in concern. "I did not realize it had come to this."

"It will not be forever," said InuYasha gruffly. "Just until Kagome's time – I will give a specific day and time, and instructions about when I will awaken."

"I have heard of this Shimazu," said Miroku musingly, his fingers to his chin. "He is reputed to be old and powerful indeed."

"Yes, Sesshomaru assured me he can do it," replied InuYasha. "I will be sealed in a cave deep within the Kiso Mountains. That is why I asked to speak to you all."

"Just what can we do for you, InuYasha?" asked Shippo curiously.

InuYasha grew quiet a moment, thinking before he answered them. They waited expectantly, and he bowed his head so he would not have to see their faces while he found the will to ask this enormous favor of them. Would their loyalty to him still hold true after all these years?

"I would like to ask you, Shippo," said InuYasha regarding the kitsune, "and Miroku and Sango and their descendants if they would keep an eye on my resting place and make sure that I am undisturbed until the day I awaken."

Miroku looked thoughtful and surprised, Sango was slightly taken aback, and Shippo tilted his head curiously at him.

"I'll do it, InuYasha," said Shippo. "Or else, if I have children of my own someday, I will be sure to have them look after you."

Glancing at Sango a moment and getting a quick smile and nod of her head, Miroku answered as well.

"We will do it too," said Miroku. "But how will we know your exact location?"

"Sesshomaru has said I may ask you to accompany us," said InuYasha. "We can meet you here in five days, and it will take another three to get to our destination."

"Then it's settled," said Sango. "We will leave the children with Aneko - I'm sure she won't mind since we have watched her children on occasion."

"Yes, we will be ready and waiting for you," said Miroku, looking at InuYasha with a slightly sad, but sympathetic look, that made InuYasha squirm inside.

"I'll be ready too," said Shippo, trying to look solemn. "I'm doing it for you – and for Kagome. I don't want her to be upset when she finds out she can't get back through the well, so you better go to her at once!"

"Don't worry runt, I will," said InuYasha, and rose to leave.

"Do you have to go?" Sango said, rising as well. "Won't you stay and have a meal with us?"

"Can't," replied InuYasha rather roughly, and then tried to lessen the sharpness of his reaction. "I promised Sesshomaru I would be back as soon as possible."

Everyone now rose, and they said their farewells. As InuYasha left, he tried to quell his guilt at not telling them the whole truth about why he had to leave. It was not his brother's demands – he flaunted them whenever he felt like it. But being together as a group like that was bittersweet to him. He was haunted by the fact that Kagome was not there, and despite the years, in his friends' presence part of him still hoped and expected that Kagome would reappear….


	6. Chapter 6

FLML 5

Chapter 5

The Journey

Baby, when I think about you, I think about love  
Darling, I don't live without you and your love

If I had those golden dreams of my yesterday  
I would wrap you in the heaven, but they lay dying on the way

Feel like makin'...  
Feel like makin' love, feel like makin' love  
Feel like makin' love, feel like makin' love to you - Bad Company

When the day finally came for InuYasha to leave, the only one who cared to say good-bye was Rin. To her and Jaken's chagrin, they were being left behind when Sesshomaru took InuYasha to pick up his friends and rendezvous with Shimazu in the Kiso Mountains. He heard a knock on his door as he finished dressing in his fire rat, the only clothes he wanted to be wearing for his long sleep. Picking up Tessaiga and pushing it through his obi, he went to answer the door. Opening it, he found Rin waiting for him with a shy expression on her face.

"I just came to say good-bye and wish you well, my Lord," said Rin. "And please give my best to Kagome when you see her again."

"Yeah, thanks," said InuYasha, nodding his head and looking away.

What should he say to the only person here who had been sincere with him, and gave him more than the cursory respect that befitted his rank? Kicking himself mentally, he knew that his reply to her was not sufficient. The girl bowed her head and began to leave.

"Rin, wait," said InuYasha quickly.

Turning to look back at him with wide and curious eyes, InuYasha looked back at Rin and licked his lips absently as his mind raced to find the right words. Damn, he never said the right things at the right times - he did not want to screw up now!

"You have treated me with sincere respect, even friendship, in my years here," said InuYasha. "I'm not so good with these things, but I just want to say I am grateful."

A sweet smile came to Rin's face which almost broke InuYasha's heart – it was so much like the response he would have gotten from his Kagome. She blushed slightly, and nodded her head respectfully. The sound of soft footfalls interrupted their conversation and they looked up to see Sesshomaru approaching them.

"It's time," said Sesshomaru, regarding InuYasha with a cool and intent expression.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can I-." Rin began to say.

"No, Rin," said Sesshomaru, cutting her off - he obviously knew what she was going to ask – again.

But Sesshomaru had made it clear before that Rin was not coming this time. Too many people would know already where InuYasha would be.

The girl sighed. "Yes, My Lord," she said. "Have a good journey."

Glancing at InuYasha and giving him a small smile, Rin left them. InuYasha tried not to betray any emotion in front of his brother at her leave-taking, but he felt a sinking in his heart. For the first time, he realized that despite his burning obsession with Kagome, there would be people he would miss from his own time.

'Sorry, Rin,' InuYasha thought. 'I don't think I was as good a friend to you as I should have been. Too lost in my own misery…'

Silently, Sesshomaru turned and headed for the main entrance to the fortress. Suppressing his irritation at his brother's curt treatment of Rin for what felt like the thousandth time, InuYasha fell into step behind him. They left without any further confrontations.

'I won't miss this place,' InuYasha thought, as they walked out into the forest. 'This was never truly my home. I will always be a creature of the forests – and no place will ever feel like home to me again unless Kagome is there.'

A few days later, they were at Kaede's village. The journey until then had been quiet and uneventful. Now that it had come to this, there was little at the moment for the brothers to discuss – not that Sesshomaru was much for discussion anyway. The regal-looking youkai Lord swept into the village, paying no heed to the gasps and fearful murmurs of the villagers, who gave him respect he hardly noticed with their bows. But a few recognized InuYasha and looked at him with less trepidation – and for some reason, that was comforting to him.

They were met by the two small faces of Miroku and Sango's sons when they got to their house. Koharu looked up at the two youkai Lords with wide and solemn eyes, but after giving them a quick bow, Daitaro smiled at InuYasha.

"Greetings, my Lords. I'll tell Papa and Mama you are here," said the child, and pulled his brother in after him as he moved to let the two youkai enter.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru did not have to wait that long. Miroku entered the front room carrying their traveling packs, and Sango carried Keiko. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow questioningly, at the gaggle of children.

"Hello, InuYasha, Lord Sesshomaru," said Sango warmly. "We will be ready to depart in a moment."

Noticing Sesshomaru's expression, Miroku added; "We will just take the children next door – no need to worry, Lord Sesshomaru, they will not be coming with us."

"Where's Shippo?" said InuYasha. "The runt back out?"

"I'm here," said the kitsune, coming in the door behind them.

The children ran up to Shippo giggling, and even the baby in Sangos' arms reached for the kitsune. He smiled at them indulgently, and the two little boys took his hands.

"We're staying with Aneko," said Daitaro, pushing his small chest out with self-importance.

"Yes, I know," Shippo replied.

"Pippo, can you take us over there?" Koharo asked.

"Sure, if that's okay with your Papa and Mama," said Shippo, and looked up at Miroku and Sango.

"That's fine," said Miroku. "We will be right behind you."

"If you will wait outside, we will just be a minute," said Sango to InuYasha and Sesshomaru.

InuYasha gave her a quick nod, and they all trooped out of the house. As InuYasha watched Miroku, and Sango and their family go next door with Shippo, a thought occurred to him. He glanced over at his brother, taking in his impassive expression, and decided to ask.

"Now that I will be gone, have you thought about taking a mate and producing an heir?" asked InuYasha, curious at what his answer would be, since Sesshomaru had shown no inclination to take a mate all this time.

"I will take care of that, in time," Sesshomaru said, no inflection of emotion in his tone of voice.

Regarding him pensively a moment, InuYasha wondered if there was more to what his brother was saying. He had given up trying to get Sesshomaru to explain himself years ago, but had learned to try and read between the lines, and pick up any subtle hints from his body, language, and even his scent, which only a youkai like himself and his brother could interpret. What time was he waiting for? The only female he kept company with was Rin – but he would never mate with a human! It was beneath his honor. Yet, if he had fallen in love with his ward, this would be quite a quandary for Sesshomaru. Most likely, Sesshomaru would find a go-between to match him with a suitable mate. Where that would leave poor Rin, he had no idea.

'Stupid, self-important, bastard,' thought InuYasha. 'I don't think he ever thought about what would become of Rin once she grew up. That's just one more thing I did not do for her before I left – I should have tried to make sure of her future – despite what my brother thought.-whatever the enigmatic bastard has been thinking at all.'

A moment later, Miroku, Sango and Shippo returned, and broke InuYasha out of his reverie and thoughts of self-reproach. Kirara had been sleeping back at the house, and she woke up as Sango went and picked her up in her arms. Then the group headed for the edge of the village before planning to take to the air.

"Have you thought about what you will have to deal with when you wake up in Kagome's time?" Sango asked InuYasha as they walked.

"I've thought about it some," said InuYasha, shrugging. "It's not like I've never been there before."

"Yes, but this time it is permanent," said Miroku. "Kagome has told us that there are no known youkai in her time. Did you have a plan to conceal what you are?"

"If I or my descendants are alive when InuYasha wakes up, we'll have come up with something." Shippo said confidently. "If any youkai are present in Kagome's time, you can believe they are probably kitsune – we are the best tricksters and masters of disguise."

"That kitsune schooling must be going to your head," said InuYasha, and tried to smirk to show he was kidding.

But on InuYasha's other side, Sesshomaru did not look so amused. The taiyoukai frowned and glared at Shippo for a moment, and the kitsune wiped the smug grin off his face when he noticed it.

"No offense meant to you, Lord Sesshomaru," said Shippo quickly. "I'm sure you will be alive in the future and have a means to blend in, as well as a way to help InuYasha."

"InuYasha will be fine," said Sesshomaru. "Taiyoukai will always survive."

At a meadow that separated the village fields from the forest, they took to the air. Kirara transformed to carry Miroku and Sango, Shippo transformed into his floating pink orb, and InuYasha and Sesshomaru just flew on their own. When Sesshomaru had first taught InuYasha to fly, it had been strange at first – he was always expecting to come back to the ground, like when he took his flying leaps and bounds. But as a full Taiyouki, his ki was every bit as strong as his brother's, and he flew with the same ease and grace as him now.

'This is it, Kagome,' InuYasha thought, as the wind whipped through his hair and clothes. 'Three more days until I sleep, and when I wake up, I will find you again. I love you, and nothing will stand between our being together. You can't and won't deny your love for me, I won't believe it – I won't stand for it!'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Sealing of InuYasha

If I had those golden dreams of my yesterday  
I would wrap you in the heaven, but they lay dying on the way

Feel like makin'...  
Feel like makin' love, feel like makin' love  
Feel like makin' love, feel like makin' love to you – Bad Company

The air was warm and sultry as the group flew over the Kiso Mountains. These mountains had been decided on for their remote location. In the lead was Sesshomaru, with InuYasha at his side. Behind them flew Kirara with Miroku and Sango, with Shippo struggling valiantly not to fall too much to the rear.

Conversation was not really possible at these heights, so InuYasha was left to reflect on the things that had been discussed during the last two intervening days.

"Where exactly will you be sealed in the Kiso Mountains?" Sango had asked the first night.

"I've been told it would be a cave, somewhere towards the mountains peaks," InuYasha had replied.

"I think it would be best if we set up a shrine there," Miroku said thoughtfully. "Our descendents will be its keepers, and because it will be a sacred place, it should be treated with respect and undisturbed."

'A shrine,' thought InuYasha, smirking as he gazed over the green mountains around him. 'How ironic – I wonder what Kagome would think of that, if she knew.'

Lost in his thoughts and imagining what such a shrine would look like, InuYasha almost missed it when Sesshomaru changed direction. Damn him, they were traveling close enough that he could have given him a signal! Then again, he had not been really paying attention. But he looked over his shoulder to be sure his friends were following, and Miroku gave him a friendly wave to let him know they were aware of the change in altitude.

They came down among the trees on the slope of the mountain side, landing in the same order they had been flying in. InuYasha touched down lightly beside Sesshomaru, and then turned to watch his for his friends, who quickly came to his side. Without a word, Sesshomaru led them away, to a break in the trees.

"This is the cave?" Shippo said, looking at the small, crumbling entrance in the rocky cliff face with a baffled expression.

"Not a very convenient place for a shrine," said Sango thoughtfully.

"We can work with it," said Miroku, inspecting the surroundings with his hand to his chin.

"Where the hell is Shimazu?" InuYasha said peevishly, looking around with his arms crossed.

"He will be here," answered Sesshomaru in a tone of voice that broached no contradiction.

Everyone except Sesshomaru milled around, and Miroku and Shippo began discussing how they would construct the shrine. Sango finally found a rock and sat listening to Miroku and Shippo talk, petting Kirara in her lap. InuYasha only listened with half an ear, and paced back and forth impatiently.

"We can cut down the surrounding trees and use them in the shrine's construction," said Miroku. "I do believe it will be easier, and it does not look like anything we need can't be found here."

"Yeah, but I think we will have to make the cave opening bigger," said Shippo. "I'm afraid it just might cave in if we don't."

"InuYasha, I think you should stop pacing," Sango said, and when InuYasha turned to look at her, she gave a meaningful nod towards Sesshomaru.

A quick glance at his brother's expression showed InuYasha that he was getting on his brother's nerves. With a sigh of disgust, he threw himself down and sat next to Sango. Suddenly, Sesshomaru looked up over the cliff above the cave. Catching his brother's intent look, InuYasha got up in time to see a dark-haired, blue-eyed youkai in flowing purple silks floating slowly down to them. Miroku and Shippo broke off their conversation and looked up as well, as did Sango. His face was ageless, but you could tell he was old by the expression of his eyes – profound and otherworldly, even more so than Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru," said Shimazu in a deep, mellifluous voice.

"Shimazu," replied Sesshomaru, as the older youkai approached him.

"About time," muttered InuYasha as he got up and went with the others to gather around the two older Taiyoukai.

As InuYasha approached him, Shimazu turned to regard the former hanyou. He looked at InuYasha with a mild curiosity, noticing the dog ears that were a remnant of what InuYasha used to be. InuYasha had to steel himself to withstand this scrutiny, no one dared look at him this way in the fortress or they would deal with his brother's wrath. But Sesshomaru made no motion to intercede, but rather seemed to show the older youkai a modicum of deference that InuYasha had never seen before. Yet only another Taiyoukai may have been able to pick this up, or someone who had tried hard to understand the inscrutable Inu Youkai Lord.

"I presume this is your brother, InuYasha," said Shimazu, turning to Sesshomaru once more.

Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly in affirmative.

"Hey, you can talk to me directly you know," said InuYasha wryly.

"Yes," said Shimazu mildly, and turned to look at InuYasha's friends who had gathered nearby, but had not completely joined the three of them. "And the humans and kitsune?"

"They are Miroku, Sango and the kitsune is Shippo," said InuYasha. "They and their descendants will be guarding my resting place while I am sealed."

"I see," said Shimazu, his eyes flicking back to the assembled group again. "Follow me."

They followed Shimazu to the cave, and he gracefully bent down and entered the opening. When everyone had entered, it was small and cramped inside, but there was a niche against the far wall that was big enough to fit someone in a prone position.

"It's quite dark in here," said Sango, as she bumped up against Miroku's back.

"It's too damned dark," said InuYasha irritably as he bumped into Sesshomaru and got a face full of fur, making him sneeze. "And tight."

"Watch it," said Sesshomaru warningly.

"Quiet please," said Shimazu, and there appeared a flowing white-blue orb of light over his palm.

Everyone complied, and Shimazu gestured for InuYasha to come closer to him. He pulled a flask from his robes and handed it to InuYasha.

"Drink this, and then lie down in the niche," said Shimazu.

"That's it?" InuYasha said looking at the flask in his hand quizzically.

"Once you are under, I will seal the opening so no one will know you are there," said Shimazu. "When it is time for you to wake, the seal will disappear."

"Will anything be needed to wake him up?" Shippo asked.

"No, the potion wears off on its own," said Shimazu. "All there will be for him to do is assimilate into the world of the future."

Those last words of Shimazu had an ominous ring to them, and everyone was quiet a moment. But InuYasha was restless, and eager to begin. He had no fears, only a burning desire to see Kagome – the future be damned! He would deal with it as he had to, and nothing was going to make him fear or doubt his choice. All that mattered was being reunited with Kagome.

"So, this is it," said InuYasha. "Good-bye, everyone…and thanks."

"Good-bye, InuYasha," Miroku said hesitantly and sighed. "Say hello to Kagome for us in the future, and tell her she was missed."

"Yes, give her our best, and good luck to you," said Sango, smiling, but tears were coming to her eyes.

Miroku turned and put his hand on Sango's, and gave her a rather forlorn smile of encouragement. A feeling of sadness and loss emanated from them, and InuYasha began to feel guilty. There were those who would miss him here, and he had not really thought about it.

'I was stupid,' InuYasha thought. 'I'm lucky my friends are standing by me. Kagome would probably be disappointed at how I have ignored them. But there is nothing I can do now, it's time to sleep – and when I awake I will find Kagome!'

"'Bye for now," said Shippo, grinning. "I plan on being there when you wake, but if I'm not on time, you better wait for me!"

Sesshomaru just nodded his head and then looked steadily at InuYasha a moment before speaking.

"Good-bye, little brother."

'Yeah, and he is probably thinking good riddance,' InuYasha thought and tried not to sigh.

Swiftly, InuYasha downed the potion, and then went and lay down in the niche. Everyone gathered round as his eyes closed, and then with a wave of his hand, Shimazu made the niche disappear, as if the rock wall went all the way to the ground.

'Don't worry Kagome,' was InuYasha's last thoughts. 'I'll be there soon…'


	8. Chapter 8

FLML 7

Chapter 7

Awakening

In the first few years of InuYasha's long sleep, Miroku, Sango and Shippo built the Shinto shrine over his resting place. They told people who wondered about the activity up in the Kiso Mountains that it was dedicated to a kami who dwelled there. The honden of the shrine, where the body of the kami was said to reside, was built to cover the entrance to the cave where InuYasha slept. When the day came for InuYasha to wake, the wall that covered the cave would be torn down. In front of the honden was the haiden where the public could enter.

After its construction was finished, three years later, Miroku and Sango moved their family, which now included two more children, to the shrine. They built a house next to it, on the grounds of the shrine. Shippo came to visit every so often, and as the years passed, he brought his children as well.

On a warm spring day, Miroku and Shippo assembled their children in the honden, in front of the wall, which closed off InuYasha's resting-place. The wall had a large scroll on it with a picture of the kami – which looked eerily like a certain ex-hanyou. They ranged in age from twelve to five, and some fidgeted, some sucked their thumbs, some looked bored and impatient as their fathers tried to get them to pay serious attention.

"This is important, children. You know why we are here right?" Miroku said, his hands clasped behind his back as he looked searchingly at the motley crew before him.

"To look at the pretty picture?" chirped his five-year-old daughter, Momiji, smiling.

"Papa, I have to pee," said a red-haired little kitsune boy, tugging on Shippo's suikan.

"Not now, Shinji," Shippo said, loosening the child's hands from his clothes. "Just hold a few more minutes."

"This is stupid!" Twelve-year-old Daitaro said, crossing his arms. "We all know the story!"

"Well, then I think you should tell us what it is," Miroku said challengingly to his son.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Daitaro glanced at his father and frowned. But then the adolescent began talking.

"On July 2, 1997, our descendants are to close the shrine," said Daitaro. "Then they are to take down the wall and wait for the kami to emerge."

"Not a kami, really, but a youkai like Shippo and his children," corrected Miroku gently.

"A kitsune?" Keiko asked shyly.

"No, an Inu Youkai," Shippo said with a smile. "If all goes as planned, I and my children will have survived to be there – that's why you two are supposed to be listening too…"

Shaking his head, Shippo took the toy top from his son and daughter who were playing with it on the floor. They looked up guiltily at their father, and then smiled as he laughed at them. He could not stay mad at them – they were kitsune children - and his after all. And they took right after him….

If I had those golden dreams of my yesterday

I would wrap you in the heaven

But they lay dying on the way

Feel like makin'

Feel like makin' love

- Bad Company

And so the time passed, and generations of Miroku and Sango's descendants tended to the shrine of the Mountain Inu Kami as he became known. The kitsunes always made sure to make appearances, and to reinforce that the story of the kami's awakening was no mere story – and must be told faithfully to each generation of shrine keepers. They survived famine and war, earthquakes and political upheavals. Their remote location served them well.

The morning of July 2nd, 1997 dawned warm and breezy at the Shinto shrine in the Kiso mountains known as the Shrine of the Mountain Inu Kami. Tatsuya rose early, and gazed at his wife, Miho, for a moment. He was filled with a mixture of anxiety and expectation. This was the day that was foretold about, that generations of his family had told each succeeding generation for hundreds of years. And he and his wife Miho were the only ones tending the shrine at this time. He was the only shrine keeper left, everyone else had moved on. But he wondered who would return today. He and his wife had made the decision to let their children sleep – they were young, and he did not want anything to scare them.

"Good morning," Miho said sleepily, bringing Tatsuya out of his reverie. "Shall I make us some tea?"

"That will be fine," said Tatsuya, and smiled. "But then I must go directly to the honden – the kami wakes today."

"So it will truly happen?" Miho said in wonder.

"Yes, it will," said Tatsuya solemnly. "My family has been here for generations only for this one purpose – to protect the kami until he wakes."

"Is he truly a kami?" Miho asked, her brow furrowed in concern as she unconsciously brought the bed sheets closer to her chest.

"No, not really," replied Tatsuya, getting out of bed and putting on his slippers. "He is an Inu Taiyoukai – named InuYasha."

Miho looked thoughtful and a little concerned. After all, she had not grown up with the story of the waking of the kami as he had. Tatsuya took her hand gently in his and smiled.

"Don't worry," he said. "All will be well."

Miho smiled back, and then got up to make their tea. When they were finished, Miho went to check on the children, and Tatsuya got some tools and left to go to the honden. He took deep breaths of the warm air, and a breeze ruffled his short dark hair. His nerves were on edge with anticipation, and he almost missed the two figures that stood under the Torii gate of the shrine.

Tatsuya was startled – the shrine was closed on this day. The hair rose on the back of his neck and he almost dropped his tools – they were obviously not human. Their long, white hair flowed out behind them, and they wore elegant, but simple, suits of white and silver. They regarded him impassively with unnerving, golden eyes. Tatsuya licked his lips nervously, and tried to think of the story of the Inu Kami. They had to be part of it, somehow – how else to explain their looks and strange markings on their faces?

Not sure what else to do, Tatsuya bowed.

"I am Tatsuya, the shrine keeper. I am on the way to the honden for InuYasha's awakening, Lords," said Tatsuya. "Will you follow me?"

The older-looking, more regal youkai inclined his head slightly, and walked through the Torii gate towards the shrine. Tatsuya fell in behind them as they made their way to the honden. They waited for Tatsuya to open the door and followed him in. When they got to the wall with the scroll, Tatsuya carefully removed it. Then he began to take down the wall.

A puff of ancient air and dust came out of the cave opening, and Tatsuya waved a hand in front of his face, coughing. The two youkai did not react to it, just stepped through and into the cave. Light streamed in from the honden, but Tatsuya followed with a flashlight anyway. This was it – his heart was racing and his mouth turned dry. He went and stood beside the two youkai, who stared expectantly at a back wall of the small cave.

The lower part of the cave wall shimmered, and then faded away. Tatsuya gasped as he laid eyes on the figure lying there. He was perfectly preserved, his clothes bright red and un-faded, with no layer of dust to dull them. His eyes were closed and his face serene. Tatsuya held his breath, waiting to see what would happen next.

"InuYasha, we have come," said the tall, older youkai next to Tatsuya.

The brows of the youkai in the cave niche furrowed slowly, and then his eyes fluttered – and were suddenly open. Eyes of bright gold looked upward a moment, and then he slowly turned his head to look at them.

"So you came, Sesshomaru," said InuYasha. "And not alone."

Then InuYasha saw Tatsuya and smirked.

"You one of Miroku and Sango's descendants?"

"Yes, I am Tatsuya," he stammered and bowed to InuYasha reverently.

"So where is the runt?" InuYasha said, picking up Tessaiga from where it lay at his side and getting up out of the niche. "I don't see Shippo anywhere."

"Hey, I'm no runt," said Shippo, walking into the cave with another kitsune girl. "And I told you to wait for me – and I'm here aren't I?"

"Yeah, about time," InuYasha grumbled, but he was happy to see him.

"This is my daughter, Emiko," said Shippo, and the pretty, slim red-headed girl smiled at InuYasha.

"I am Kitomaru," said the younger Taiyoukai standing next to Sesshomaru.

Quirking an eyebrow, InuYasha gave him an appraising look. He looked just like Sesshomaru, only younger and with different markings – in fact, more like InuYasha's.

"I take it you are a relative of mine," said InuYasha.

"He is my son," said Sesshomaru quietly.

'So he did not marry Rin after all,' thought InuYasha, and felt a twinge – and then got a bit worried and angry.

"So what became of Rin?" InuYasha said challengingly, giving Sesshomaru a steely glare.

"She was taken care of," said Sesshomaru dismissively.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" InuYasha snarled.

"Don't worry, InuYasha," said Shippo. "Not long after you were sealed, Kohaku sent a go-between to ask for her hand in marriage."

'Kohaku!' InuYasha thought in astonishment. 'Why did I never think of Sango's brother?'

"Good, I knew you would never think about Rin's future," said InuYasha, looking ruefully at Sesshomaru, and stalked out of the cave.

Everyone followed InuYasha, as he walked into the honden. He snorted a moment as he took a cursory look at the shrine, and then went out the door into the morning sunshine. This was it! He was going to see Kagome again! Every nerve in his body sang for him to take flight and get to her as fast as he could. A shaking and trembling came over him, and then he felt a hand on his arm, startling him.

"I have everything set up for you," said Shippo, smiling smugly. "The Kitsune Society network will get you to Kagome."

"What the hell is that?" InuYasha said irritably, wanting to shrug off Shippo's hand and jump into the air.

"You can't just fly to Kagome," said Shippo with a laugh. "This is modern day Japan - the humans are dominant. Youkai stay hidden."

"I have fulfilled my obligation to you," said Sesshomaru, and turned to leave with his son.

"That's it?" InuYasha said, watching them walk off.

Why did he even think his brother would help him – or have anything more to do with him. Obviously, almost five hundred years had done nothing to change his brother. InuYasha snorted, shook his head, and turned with a sigh of exasperation to Shippo.

"So what did you have in mind?" InuYasha said, crossing his arms. "Whatever it is, it better be fast – I've waited too damn long to see Kagome, and I can't wait anymore."

All this time, Tatsuya had watched and listened to them in awe. It seemed so unreal, a piece of his family's past had come to life. Countless members of his family schooled in the story of the sleeping kami, and now the very reason for the shrine's existence had been fulfilled. But no one had told him what to do now…..

The shy kitsune girl saw Tatsuya start to look forlorn, and smiled at him. He caught her looking at him out of the corner of his eye, and flushed.

"What is the matter?" Emiko said quietly, tilting her head at him sweetly.

"It's okay," said Tatsuya. "My family has fulfilled its promise to InuYasha and…."

"I see. You don't know what to do next, do you?" Emiko said sympathetically.

"Yes, you are a smart girl," Tatsuya said and smiled.

"I am a lot older than I look," said Emiko, a twinkle in her green eyes. "And don't worry. What would you like to do now?"

Tatsuya shrugged and sighed. "Being a shrine keeper is all I know."

"So, continue to be a shrine keeper," Emiko replied. "Even though the kami is gone, there is no reason not to keep the shrine open."

With a sigh of relief, Tatsuya knew Emiko was right. Nothing had to change. This kitsune girl was smart, and he smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you," said Tatsuya. "I will take my leave of you now, but if ever you should need me and my family, InuYasha, we will be here for you."

Hearing his name, InuYasha broke off his conversation with Shippo and turned to Tatsuya. What could he say to someone he hardly knew, but whose family had guarded him for hundreds of years? He felt honor bound to say something, and searched for the right words.

"Yeah, thanks, Tatsuya," InuYasha said. "I owe you and your family a great debt, and if ever you should need me, I will be here for you."

"The Kitsune Society will let you know where InuYasha is," said Shippo. "We will stay in touch with you."

"I am grateful," said Tatsuya, with a bow. "I wish you all the best of luck."

They watched the shrine keeper leave, and then got back to the matter at hand. They had been discussing their next move, and InuYasha had been trying to fight his impatience and growing irritation.

"Put this on, InuYasha," said Shippo, handing Inuyasha a device that looked like a watch.

InuYasha took it from him and frowned. He had seen watches before in Kagome's time, but what did he need one for? It looked like just a plain watch to him.

"Do I have to?" InuYasha said wryly.

"This is no ordinary watch," said Shippo with an air of pride. "We in the Kitsune Society have put spells on them to hide a youkai's true nature."

"But then how will Kagome know it is me when she sees me?" InuYasha said suspiciously.

"You just take it off," replied Shippo, and took the watch from InuYasha's hand and put it on his right wrist.

As Shippo and Emiko watched, InuYasha's dog ears, claws, fangs and markings began to disappear. He still had his striking coloring, but at least he did not look like a youkai anymore. Only he was dressed hundreds of years out of date…

"Maybe you should change your clothes," said Shippo, looking at him appraisingly. "People don't normally go around in suikan and hakama in modern day Japan."

"I don't care about that!" InuYasha spat. "Can we just leave now?"

Shippo rolled his eyes and shook his head ruefully. He realized that some things never change – InuYasha was quickly losing what ever patience he had. Memories of the pummelings he had gotten as a child rose to his mind and he sighed. InuYasha's expression was coming dangerously close to the one he used to have in the old days just before Shippo would get it. And there were no more beads of subjugation or Kagome to defend him.

"Okay, let's go to my car," said Shippo, turning to leave.

"Car?" InuYasha said, baffled. "You drive a car?"

"Of course," said Shippo, grinning. "Don't worry, it is a fast model."

"Better be," InuYasha muttered. "But I'd get there faster if I could fly."

"Don't worry, InuYasha," piped in Emiko. "My father is an excellent driver, you will be there before long."

'Guess I have no choice,' thought InuYasha as they left the shrine. 'Kagome, I'm on my way, don't worry, girl.'

At the Higurashi shrine, a blue light shone out of the well in the shrine's well house. It went out, and slowly a figure of girl climbed out, a huge, almost empty yellow backpack across her shoulders. No one was there to see her, and only a dim light came in through the boards of the old building. But Kagome reached for her flashlight in her pack and turned it on.

'Oh, InuYasha,' Kagome thought with a heavy heart. 'Why did you feel the need to change? I know you could have found another way, you did not need to do it.'

Kagome slumped against the well, as images of her hanyou were transposed by images of him changed in to a youkai. A youkai, with none of his human heart left. Did he not realize that he had given up an important part of himself? And what else would the physical change do to him, in time? Was he really going to stay the same InuYasha she had fallen in love with, after such a change?

'God, I'm so confused,' thought Kagome, putting her hand to her face. 'Yet despite it all, I miss him already.'

As Kagome stood there, her mind spinning and heart aching, a tear slipped out and between her fingers, landing on the edge of the well. A well she did not realize yet would never open again….


	9. Chapter 9

FLML Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Reunion of Sorts

There was a small parking lot, and a road at the foot of the stairs that led up to the Torii gate of the Shrine of the Mountain Youkai. The road hugged the mountain cliff, and it was narrow, only two lanes in width. A precipitous drop sheered off the side of the road, and below lay the dense, spring-green trees of the wooded mountains.

Shippo and Emiko led InuYasha to a sleek gray sports car. Stepping back, InuYasha regarded it critically. He had never ridden in a car before – and it looked so small. The kitsunes opened the doors, and then looked back to see InuYasha still standing there.

"What's the matter?" Shippo said. "You afraid of my driving?"

"I ain't afraid of anything!" InuYasha scoffed. "Just wondering if we will all fit in that car."

Emiko turned to look at him with a smile. "You are to sit up front with my Dad," Emiko said. "I don't take up much space and will sit in the back seat."

Scowling a moment, InuYasha gave a quick nod, and then climbed in the front seat next to Shippo. Emiko slipped in behind her father, and Shippo started up the Nissan Skyline GTR. The engine roared to life, growling like InuYasha in a fit of rage, and Shippo smiled in satisfaction as InuYasha quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Seat belts, InuYasha," Shippo said, clipping his own belt in.

"What the hell is that for?" InuYasha replied, eyeing the contraption with doubt.

A slim hand suddenly reached around InuYasha, and he looked up into Emiko's face as she grabbed the seat belt and buckled him in. If he was to live in Kagome's time, there was a lot for him to learn, InuYasha realized. Shippo backed out of the parking space and pulled onto the road.

Grinning, Shippo started to floor it. The force of the sudden increase in speed pushed InuYasha unexpectedly back into the seat. Recovering in a moment from this unforeseen occurrence, he peered out the window as the scenery rushed by in a green blur. It felt strange to be moving like this – he was used to creating his own speed. He missed the feel of it, the air rushing past him and hitting his face, hair and clothes. The air in the car felt stale and still to him.

"I need some air," InuYasha grumbled, crossing his arms and staring out the window in front of him.

Not taking his eyes off the road, Shippo hit a button and InuYasha's window went down. He watched it lower with a critical look in his face, finally satisfied when air rushed in, whipping at his long hair.

"I think you should reconsider getting some modern clothes," Shippo said. "Our aim in these times is to fit in, to stay inconspicuous."

InuYasha was not really interested in hearing about how to fit in. He would deal with it when he had to. But nothing mattered until he was reunited with Kagome again. Better to stay asleep permanently than live without her one more day.

"We can take you shopping," Emiko said. "The Kitsune Society has been preparing for your return for centuries – we have plenty of money to get you what you need."

Sullenly, InuYasha glanced at her sweetly smiling face. These kitsunes were obviously not going to leave him alone about this. It did not pay to be stubborn, a hard lesson he had learned while living with Sesshomaru for seven years. And since his brother seemed to feel he had fulfilled his obligations to him, InuYasha had no one else to rely on but them.

"Fine," InuYasha grated. "But I don't want to shock Kagome too much when I see her – I stay in my fire rat until then."

"Glad you are being sensible," Shippo replied. "Right after you see Kagome, we will get you some clothes."

The trip to Tokyo would take four hours. But as soon as they got out of the mountains, InuYasha complained he was hungry. They stopped at a small town, and the townspeople regarded InuYasha curiously as the group got out of the car. It made him feel uncomfortable until he realized they could not tell he was a youkai. He glanced at the cloaking device on his wrist a moment and gave a wry smile.

Once they had eaten at an Udon restaurant, they continued on their way. The silence in the car left InuYasha to brood on his thoughts. Images of Kagome filled his mind; laughing, crying, looking dreamy or sleeping in her old, worn sleeping bag. She must have come through the well by now. What was she thinking, what was she doing? Was she missing him as he missed her? Anxiety clenched at his heart, and he emitted a low growl as he fought the feeling.

'This car goes pretty fast,' InuYasha thought. 'But we are not much closer to Tokyo yet, I can just tell. God damn it, how much longer will it be?'

"Do you want to listen to some music?" Emiko suddenly said. "Sometimes it makes the trip faster. Dad, put something on."

Shippo quirked a quick smile at his daughter through the rear view mirror, and then reached for the radio. When he turned it on, strains of the song, "Come," filled the small car…

Come my way  
Kono yami no hotori  
Come close to me  
Ima akari tomoshi  
I'll be with you I'll be with you  
Tada sobani iru kara  
So come my way

Not really used to listening to much music, the words to this song were rather arresting to InuYasha. It was like he was seeing and hearing Kagome sing these lyrics, and his heart skipped a beat. He closed his eyes as his sensitive ears filled with the dance beat and the woman's voice.

"Hey sis, that you?"

Kagome's maudlin reverie was interrupted, and she quickly dashed the tears out of her eyes and squinted up into the open doorway. Silhouetted by the sun, Souta looked down at her. Placing her hand on her chest and taking a short but deep breath, she composed herself and smiled up at him.

"How did you know I was down here?" Kagome answered.

"I heard a noise, like someone crying, as I walked past on my way to school," Souta replied. "You okay?"

'Oh my, was I crying that loudly?' Kagome thought. 'I did not realize…'

Pushing away from the edge of the well, Kagome replied, "I'm fine, really."

Souta shrugged as Kagome mounted the stairs and met him in the doorway. The wind tousled his hair as he looked up at her, his backpack slung over one shoulder.

"I'm on my way to school," Souta said. "Mama and Jii-Chan are home. They will be thrilled to see you!"

A gentle smile came to her face at the look of excitement on Souta's face. Kagome put her hand on his shoulder a moment and squeezed gently, and they walked out into the morning sunshine. Then they parted, and with a heavy sigh, Kagome walked to her house. Valiantly, she worked to compose herself so as not to alarm her mother and grandfather to how disturbed and distraught she was. Her footsteps echoed back to her like the empty aching in her heart.

When Shippo, Emiko and InuYasha got to the suburbs around Tokyo, InuYasha grew increasingly impatient. As used as he was to the traffic and congestion around Tokyo from his visits to Kagome's time, now it was getting severely on his nerves. He hardly noticed the fact that he was gouging the dashboard with his claws, and emitting a low growl, until Shippo gave him a wryly exasperated look, rolling his eyes.

"It will be okay, InuYasha," Emiko said soothingly from behind him. "We will be there before you know it."

"Isn't there any way we can avoid this damn mess?" InuYasha growled. "The car has done nothing but stop and start!"

"It's the morning rush hour," Shippo replied. "I really see nothing more we can do."

'I'm close enough,' InuYasha thought. 'No reason I can't travel as I did when I was a hanyou.'

The car rolled to a stop at a red light, and InuYasha unclipped the seat belt. The sound made both Shippo and Emiko look at him to see what he was doing.

"You should not do that until we get to the Higurashi Shrine," Shippo said.

"Let me out," InuYasha growled dangerously, and grabbed for the door handle. "I can get there myself from here – you two meet me there."

"But –" Shippo began to protest.

Putting her hand out to gently touch her father's arm, Emiko said, "Let him go, Father."

'And Kagome worried about him changing when he became a youkai,' Shippo thought as he hit the button to unlock the doors. 'I don't see much change at all.'

Grabbing the door handle, InuYasha yanked at it and the door flew open. The light began to change, and he leapt out. Emiko and Shippo watched him solemnly as he jumped into the air so quickly he was a blur. Before the cars behind them got too impatient, Emiko slipped into the front seat and closed the door. She clipped the seat belt in as the car began to move. Then she looked up at her father's exasperated expression.

"Don't worry, Father," Emiko said. "You always told me he was impatient…he's waited so long."

Shippo turned and gave her a quick nod. 'Where did I ever get a daughter like her?' He thought. 'Must take after her mother…'

On the rooftops of the buildings, InuYasha exalted at the feeling of freedom. The car had begun to remind him of being cooped up in his resting-place at the Shrine of the Mountain Kami – close and confined. He took a deep breath of the air, so much fresher from these heights. A breeze whipped out his hair and clothes, and they fluttered like banners behind him. Eyes gleaming and a feral smile on his face, InuYasha bounded into the air, and was off.

When InuYasha got to the Higurashi shrine, he stopped before the steep steps leading to the Torii gate. Somewhere up there, Kagome had just come through the well. His heart began to pound in his chest, and he clenched his fists. A war raged in his mind at how to handle the situation. He felt like a tree, rooted to the spot in indecision, but whose limbs were being blown in the direction of his need to see her.

'Gods, Kagome, I was going to just watch you at first,' InuYasha thought, and threw his hands up to grip the sides of his head. 'I…I can't do it! I need to see you!'

In a blur, InuYasha sprinted up the steps, and then took a deep sniff. His heart skipped a beat as he realized she had already left the well and was approaching her house. It took every ounce of hard won will power he had to catch up to her at a reasonable rate. When she came into view, it was almost inconceivable to believe that this was all real, not just a dream. She was walking away from him, her backpack slung over one shoulder, and her hair swinging from side to side with her steps. My god, she looked so young compared to the Kagome he saw in his mind. Still, it was her – and she belonged to him! He removed the wristwatch and caught up to her.

Kagome was startled as InuYasha suddenly came to her side, and she halted. To her amazement, he did not say anything, just looked at her in a daze, licking his lips once. Well, she had some words for him!

"InuYasha, I told you to wait for me to return!" Kagome huffed, hands on hips. "I just got here and you are coming to take me back?"

"Kagome….I," InuYasha stammered, and reached out a hand to her.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kagome said, stepping back. "You are not slinging me across your shoulder and bringing me back! Sit boy!"

InuYasha was so blown away by her reaction, that he cringed forgetting that he no longer wore the beads of subjugation. Obviously, Kagome had forgotten too, and when he did not go down, she covered her mouth with her hands. When the shock faded, InuYasha looked at her angrily.

"What did you do that for?" InuYasha growled. "Can't you even let me speak?"

Red in the face, Kagome turned to storm off. But InuYasha was right behind her.

'I'm letting her get away without hearing me out!' InuYasha thought as he caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"You don't even know, do you?" InuYasha continued.

Kagome spun around and whipped her arm out of his grasp. "Know what?" Kagome retorted. "That you are a baka?"

"Damn it, you don't even know the well is closed!" InuYasha spat. "Did you even think that might have happened when you went through after you purified the jewel?"

Feelings of anger and betrayal filled InuYasha as he turned and stalked off, leaving her standing there is shocked silence. This was not how it was supposed to be! Nothing like he had expected at all, and he felt a burning disappointment inside him. His whole vision of their reunion had gone so horribly wrong! Now he did not know what to do, but he could not stay here right now. He needed to time to get the raging sea of his emotions in check.

At the bottom of the stairs leading to the street, InuYasha saw Shippo and Emiko waiting for him. When they saw his dark expression, looks of dismay came to their faces.

"So, how did it go?" Shippo asked.

"I…don't want to talk about it," InuYasha said heavily. "Can we just get out of here?"

They all climbed back in the car, and the silence hung around them like a heavy shroud. As Shippo started the car, he turned to InuYasha to try and find out what happened, but Emiko shook her head at him and he subsided. InuYasha stared out the window, but saw nothing. The edges of his mouth were turned down, and a small crease appeared on his brow. Emiko felt sorry that things had obviously gone so wrong for him, but she knew that he needed his space right now. But hopefully, given time, she and her father could find out what happened and try and help him.

'Oh my God, what have I done?' Kagome thought, and raised her hands to her face. 'If the well is closed…has he waited all this time to see me again?'

A feeling of guilt filled her heart, and Kagome turned to run after InuYasha. Feet flying so that it seemed they hardly touched the ground, she got to the top of the stairs to see a car pull away from the curb. Was InuYasha inside it? Desperately she looked around, but he was no where to be seen.

'Oh, InuYasha, I'm so sorry,' Kagome thought, leaning wearily on the gatepost. 'It's all my fault and I did not even realize…will I ever see you again?'

Lips trembling and eyes closed, she turned her face to the post as her heart filled up with guilt and shame. Fervently, she hoped he would come back and give her another chance…


	10. Chapter 10

FLML 9

Chapter 9

Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word

The silence in the car was palpable. Although InuYasha just glumly stared out the window, the raging emotions inside him effected the emanations of his youki and could be felt by Shippo and Emiko. The kitsune girl shrunk into her seat, her mouth turned down and disappointment in her green eyes. Soon they would reach the nearest, and biggest of the safe houses the Kitsune Society had built for youkai in this era. But she felt a need to try and break the tension before they got there, even if InuYasha did not want to talk.

"Shall we put on some more music?" Emiko quietly suggested.

Shippo reached for the radio, but stopped as InuYasha shook his head. He glanced at his daughter and smiled at her as if to say, 'nice try.' Emiko gave him a small smile back and shrugged. Suddenly she realized…InuYasha was singing under his breath, but loud enough for her kitsune ears to hear…

Come my way, alone in this darkness  
Come close to me now I'll shine some light  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you  
I'll stay beside you  
So come my way

I realized that you were the only precious person in this world

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming  
Just like the way it is...

As she watched him, she felt guilty when she saw him dash tears out of his eyes. It dawned on her that he really needed privacy right now. Soon enough they would be there, and she would ask her father where InuYasha would feel most comfortable in the sanctuary they provided.

The outside of the seven-storey building that housed the Kitsune Society Tokyo Safehouse, looked like any modern, downtown building. Shippo pulled the car into the underground garage, and used his security card to enter. They parked the car, and InuYasha followed them to the elevator, still silent and intense. He would not meet their eyes, or pay much attention to his new surroundings. This made Shippo uneasy - InuYasha was always on his guard, checking out everything for possible threats. Glancing at his daughter, she gave him a sad smile, reading her father's expression and youki clearly.

The elevator opened to a large lobby, and an efficient-looking Kitsune secretary sat behind a desk in the back. She looked up and smiled brightly as she saw her boss and his daughter walk in. Curiously, she regarded InuYasha a moment, since it was very rare to get a Inu Taiyouki in this modern age. Most of them tended to keep to themselves in their strongholds in the mountains.

"Welcome back," the secretary said. "Shall I register our new guest?"

"InuYasha is a very special guest," Shippo said. "He is to have free reign here and be able to come and go as he pleases, Maia."

The secretary's eyes opened wide, and she bowed her head respectfully at InuYasha. She typed something quickly in her computer and smiled again. The brooding Inu Taiyouki still did not seem to notice her, or anything else.

"May I show you around our Safehouse?" Emiko said to InuYasha.

For a moment, InuYasha did not respond, then his eyes snapped over to Emiko, and he nodded, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"You two go ahead," Shippo said. "I have some work to do, I'll catch up with you later. And maybe you can start by showing him the Shrine."

"Keh," InuYasha scoffed. "I was sealed in a shrine for over four hundred years."

"I think you will like ours," Shippo replied.

InuYasha shrugged. "Whatever."

'I hope he finds what he needs at the shrine grounds,' Shippo thought as he watched the two of them leave. 'I can't think of what else to do for him – he's waited all this time to be reunited with Kagome and something went wrong. I have to think of how to help them – I know that they belong together.'

Emiko led InuYasha to another elevator. They did not speak as it rose to the top floor of the complex. The kitsune girl hoped her father was right about this, she just did not know what more to do for InuYasha short of trying to get Kagome and him back together. Her whole life this had been what she and her family, and the Keepers of the Shrine of the Mountain Kami had been gearing up towards – the dream of the reunited lovers.

The elevator doors opened, and immediately they were enveloped by the sweet smell of trees and flowers. InuYasha blinked a moment in surprise, and then inhaled deeply before giving Emiko a questioning look.

"Follow me," Emiko said with a smile, and beckoned him out of the elevator before it closed.

The ceiling of the building above them was glassed in. In fact it was a greenhouse, over a woodland setting, surrounding the Shrine of Inari. Inside the crimson Torii gate hung with shimenawa, were two komainu, the kitsune messenger statues to the kami Inari. Emiko respectfully cleansed her hands and mouth at the purification trough before proceeding to the small honden and haiden of the shrine. InuYasha was drawn by the trees, hung with omikuji, left by countless previous visitors to bring good fortune and avert bad luck. But it was not these small papers with their writings that had his attention. He stopped in front of a large tree and looked up into its strong, leafy green branches. Turning around, Emiko caught him leaping into the tree, and disappearing from sight.

'Oh my,' she thought. 'Is this what my father was talking about?'

Walking quickly to stand under the tree, Emiko called up into its branches.

"InuYasha, is there something you are looking for up there?"

"Just…give me some time," he responded. "I need to think…alone."

The finality of InuYasha's words made Emiko blink a moment, and then looking at the ground she shrugged.

"Okay, Father or I will back to see if you need anything later," Emiko said, but got no answer.

Gazing back up into the tree, there was no visible sign of any occupant. Only the unmistakable youki of a sad, intense, and brooding Inu Taiyoukai let anyone know InuYasha was up there. Emiko let her eyes search the graceful branches of the tree one more time, as her thoughts slowly turned inward over the situation. The answer was there, somewhere in her mind, she could feel it tickling at the back of her awareness. At moments like this, her father was always able to help her. It was time to go find him.

Up in the branches of the tree, InuYasha closed his eyes and bowed his head. His heart ached and his mind spun crazily, going over his reunion with Kagome gone wrong. What had happened? How had things turned out so badly? So long he had waited, so long he had imagined that moment – how happy she would be to see him, and how he would take her in his arms and hold her like he would never let her go. The Kagome he had found…had not been what he expected at all. Yet still he longed for her, he needed her. Only thing was, what was he to do now? Reaching out, InuYasha dug his claws into the tree trunk in front of him, burying them deeply in frustration.

In a different part of the building, Shippo looked up from his large, modern desk and his computer at knock on his office door.

"Come in," Shippo said, sitting back in his executive chair.

Emiko walked in and right up to the desk, and it did not surprise Shippo that she was alone. He folded his hands and looked up at her face, her brow creased in thought and concern.

"Father, InuYasha leapt into a tree at the shrine to think…alone."

"Well, that is what he does when he needs to think, and brood," Shippo said. "Don't be concerned, he will find us when he is ready."

"Is there nothing more we can do for him?" Emiko said. "Tell me…when InuYasha and Kagome would fight, who usually was the one to initiate their making up?"

Old memories flooded Shippo's mind, like opening doors into someone else's life. He could see his two friends and their arguments, the sits, the tears. But always it had been Kagome who would be the one to approach InuYasha first, when their tempers had cooled.

"It was Kagome…" Shippo said with a sigh. "Maybe I should have stepped in, and been there for Kagome before InuYasha returned."

Shippo was distracted from his thoughts by the vigorous shaking of Emiko's head in denial. He looked up at her quizzically.

"That was not as InuYasha wanted," Emiko said firmly. "But Kagome does not know where to find InuYasha….Father, we have to go to her."

"Yes, you're right," Shippo said, standing up. "Let's go – the sooner we get to her the better, and InuYasha will just have to understand that we are not interfering this time, our help is truly needed."

The father and daughter smiled at each other as they left the office. It felt good to both of them to be doing something constructive to help the lovelorn pair.

Under Goshinboku, a young woman sat sobbing. Kagome just could not bring herself to face her mother and grandfather right now. She clutched her middle, and her tears bathed her short skirt as they fell.

'Where could he have gone?' Kagome thought. 'Who would he know in Tokyo now, except for me and my family?'

"Oh, InuYasha," Kagome said in a small, broken voice. "How will I find you to say I am sorry?"


	11. Chapter 11

The Tokyo rush hour traffic had to thin as Shippo and Emiko once again made their way to the Higurashi shrine

Chapter 10

Making Amends

The Tokyo rush hour traffic had thinned as Shippo and Emiko once again made their way to the Higurashi shrine. They had decided to let Shippo do the talking, at first. He was excited, curious, and a bit worried about seeing Kagome again.

Throughout the years since her birth, Shippo had only kept cursory tabs on Kagome. The desire to see her had been tempered with the knowledge that any interference could change the past, doing irreparable damage by changing the course of history. This was some of the wisdom he had had time to acquire, in the intervening centuries between when Kagome first came to the Feudal Era and when she was born, and he shared it with his children.

Now, Shippo's green eyes sparkled with anticipation as he smoothly maneuvered the car down the city streets. The closer they came, the more he felt that they were doing the right thing. InuYasha and Kagome would be reunited, and everything would work out. He had faith that Kagome would smooth things over between herself and InuYasha, just as she had always done. All she needed was the chance to see him again.

Finally, they pulled over and parked in front of the steps leading up to the Torii gate of the shrine. Emiko stood by her father as he scented the air and listened. He augmented his search for Kagome by extending his youki, until it touched the edges of her distressed aura.

"She is sitting under Goshinboku, crying," Shippo said, and Emiko looked concerned.

Shippo gave his daughter a reassuring smile, and she nodded her head and smiled in return. Then they made their way up the stairs, deserted at this time, and he led the way to Goshinboku.

As two redheaded strangers approached, Kagome raised her red-rimmed eyes and sniffled. They wore friendly expressions, and she wondered if they had heard her crying. The man looked like someone she should know, and she stood up and tried to smile.

"Welcome to the Higurashi shrine," Kagome said. "Are you here for a tour?"

"Actually, we are here to see you, Kagome," the gentleman said softly, as they stood in front of her.

This took Kagome by surprise, and she blinked in confusion. Something about him…

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Kagome said.

Shippo wanted to comfort her so badly, like when he was a child. After all these years, the sight of her still brought on that reaction. But as an adult, he knew how to keep self-control. So, he took a deep breath and smiled kindly.

"We came to let you know where InuYasha is," Shippo said. "We don't know what happened between you two, but we do know that it certainly was not what the two of you want."

All the color drained from Kagome's face, and her eyes opened wide. Her mind raced as she sought to put all the pieces together. The only one of her friends from the Feudal Era who could be alive was…

"Shippo, is that you?" Kagome said in awe.

A big grin broke out on the man's face, and the young woman beside him looked pleased. He came and sat next to Kagome under the tree, and she watched him with eyes wide in shock.

"It is you, isn't it!" Kagome exclaimed, and threw her arms around him.

"Yes, it's me," Shippo said, taking her in a warm embrace. "And this is my daughter, Emiko."

"Daughter?" Kagome said wonderingly, looking up at her. "Oh my, so nice to meet you, Emiko!"

The kitsune girl bowed politely.

"All my life, I waited to meet you, Kagome-chan," Emiko said. "It is a pleasure and an honor."

Putting a slender hand to her chest, Kagome blushed and smiled. It was all so surreal, when not too long ago, she had left behind a forlorn kitsune child. She could still see him drooping sadly as she went to the well…

'Oh, the well!' Kagome thought, and her conversation with InuYasha reared up in her mind.

"So it is really true," Kagome whispered. "The well closed."

"Yes, and InuYasha was devastated," Shippo replied. "He came back for years, to see if it would open again."

Sighing, Kagome ran a hand through her hair, looking at her lap. Then she looked back up at Shippo, her brow creased in concern.

"How long did he wait to see me again?" Kagome asked. "Not…450 years?"

Shippo shook his head. Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"No, after seven years without you, he couldn't stand it anymore," Shippo explained. "He was sealed again, by a powerful youkai, so he could sleep until you came through the well a final time."

To think that InuYasha had submitted to being sealed again – just to wait for her – made a lump form in Kagome's throat, and she felt the guilt well up inside her again. Shippo and Emiko looked concerned as they watched tears cloud her big, dark eyes.

"Don't cry, Kagome-chan," Emiko said. "We have come to take you to InuYasha, if you wish."

At the kitsune girl's words, Kagome smiled tremulously at her and clasped her hands tightly together. She was going to get a chance to apologize to him! Yes, she knew she could make things alright between them! For despite what he did, she had never meant to be separated from him for so long. All she had needed was time to think, time to come to terms with his choice. But it had never occurred to her that the well might close…

"Can you take me to him now?" Kagome asked, jumping up. "Poor InuYasha! I must see him right away!"

"Our car is parked right outside the gate," Shippo said, standing. "He is staying with us at the Kitsune Society Headquarters here in Tokyo."

Grabbing Shippo's hand, Kagome smiled and pulled him with her. "Let's go, then!"

In the tree at the Kitsune society, InuYasha lay prone on a high branch, brooding. It felt strange to be here, although the tree had been comforting at first. There were no sounds of bugs and birds; no rustle of the breeze in his hair and clothes, and in the branches of the tree. He kept playing over what had happened in his mind, and wondered what would happen next. Nothing he had imagined had prepared him for this outcome, and he was uncertain of his next move.

A sound pinged on the edge of his sensitive hearing, and his ear twitched automatically to capture and identify the sound. Then the unmistakable scent hit him, making his heart race and his pulse beat loudly in his head.

"Which tree was it, Emiko?"

InuYasha lay motionless, holding his breath as the sound of soft footfalls came running fast in his direction. What should he do?

"InuYasha! InuYasha!"

Kagome was directly beneath him, and he closed his eyes with a sigh. He could feel her anxiety and anticipation as she stood waiting for his response.

"Keh, what do you want?" InuYasha said.

'God damn it, why did I say that?' InuYasha thought, cringing inside. 'I sounded so petulant…'

There was silence a moment, as he waited for her response, and if InuYasha could have kicked his own ass he would have...

"I came to say I'm sorry," Kagome said softly, a trembling in her voice that made his heart ache. "Won't you talk to me, InuYasha?"

"What do you want me to say?" InuYasha replied, and then screwed up his face in disgust with himself.

"Come on, InuYasha…I did not come here to fight," Kagome said. "Don't you believe me when I tell you I didn't know the well would close?"

'Okay, you baka youkai,' InuYasha thought to himself. 'Time to get your sorry self out of this tree and face her…'

Steeling himself, InuYasha jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully before her. Kagome's eyes were red from crying, and the pleading look on her face made InuYasha feel guilty. She was so beautiful - how he longed to take her in his arms…

"Well, you should have considered it before you launched into me," InuYasha said, crossing his arms. "I had seven long, hard years without you – not to mention being sealed in a cave for centuries until waking up now to be with you."

Kagome ran her hands threw her hair, not looking at him, and stamped her foot in frustration. It was such a young, girly thing to do, it caught him off guard, and he quirked and eyebrow at her.

"Look, InuYasha, I am trying to make amends," Kagome said in exasperation. "You know I would never have left if I knew that would happen. I never said I would not return – I meant to come back. I thought you would always protect me, take care of me."

That did it. InuYasha looked at the ground and closed his eyes. She was right. He did not need to act like this - he just could not help it sometimes…

"I did not mean to make you upset either Kagome," InuYasha said. "And my promise remains – I want to protect you and take care of you."

A look of relief shining in her eyes, Kagome smiled at him, and InuYasha felt his whole being relax down to his soul. How he had missed that sweet smile!

"See, I told you it would be all right if we just talked," Kagome said. "Except…if we can't go back through the well, what are your plans, now that you are in my time?"

InuYasha was dumbfounded at first, and they just looked at each other a moment while she waited for his response.

"I guess…I never thought beyond seeing you again," InuYasha finally answered. "Besides, how hard can it be to live in your time? Can't be any harder than fighting for your life against youkai all the time…"

"Oh, InuYasha, you are so impulsive!" Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "I need to get back to the shrine before Souta returns and wonders where I got to and tells my Mom and Grandpa. So you better think of something, and then come over for dinner, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," InuYasha answered, his voice slow and uncertain.

"Great!" Kagome squealed happily, and threw her arms around him in a hug.

The feel of her soft sweet body pressed up against his so suddenly and unexpectedly sent a jolt and a thrill through InuYasha. Before he could hug her back, Kagome had let go, and he mentally kicked himself for the missed opportunity.

"'Bye, InuYasha," Kagome said as she turned away. "Don't be late for dinner!"

"Uh…'bye," InuYasha said, his eyes lingering on her softly swaying body in that maddeningly short skirt as she left.

The elevator doors opened, and she was gone. InuYasha let out an explosive breath, and then realized he was not alone. Emiko now approached him from where she had been standing at a respectful distance.

"Did you bring her here?" InuYasha said in wonder.

"My father and I did," Emiko replied, looking at him in slight trepidation. "We decided it was time we intervened on your behalf. Is what we did alright with you?"

"Yeah, fine," InuYasha said. "I just never expected it is all…"

A smile of satisfaction lit up the young kitsune woman's face, and she gave him a slight bow with her red-haired head. InuYasha smirked, and snorted, shaking his head at the idea that this woman who hardly knew him was so pleased to be helping him. Shippo's daughter sure was an odd, if sweet, girl.

"So while my father takes Kagome home, why don't we find you some modern clothes?" Emiko said.

InuYasha shrugged, and then nodded before they headed to the elevators. Despite what he had envisioned, he had to give into the fact that in Kagome's time, his fire rat was not needed…and would not fit in. And he had time to kill before he went to her house for dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

An Invitation to Dinner

InuYasha and Emiko took the elevator down to the underground garage. The doors slid open, and InuYasha followed her to a corner where spots were reserved for the employees. She walked up to a silver Nissan 280 Z and reached in her purse for her keys. The sound the car made when she hit the clicker to open the doors made InuYasha wince a little, but she motioned to him with a smile to get in the passenger side of the two seater car. She pulled smoothly out of the parking space, and they were off.

"I'll take you to a shop owned by some of my fellow kitsunes," Emiko said. "Dad shops there all the time."

InuYasha snorted and shook his head at the idea. What these kitsunes were doing in Kagome's time made him smirk. Memories of the kitsune Inn and kitsune training in his time came to mind.

"Don't you need to pay for clothes in this time?" InuYasha said. "I don't have any money."

They headed into downtown traffic, and Emiko turned the radio to a local J-Pop station as she replied to him.

"Don't worry, Dad has an account there," Emiko said. "We will charge our purchase to him. And you won't have to worry about money, he saw to that too."

It seemed there was nothing Shippo had not prepared for when InuYasha woke. He watched the city go by, the lights of evening Tokyo reflecting in his eyes. The realization that he was really here and that his time was part of this worlds dim past was finally sinking in, and he slunk down in his seat. Emiko glanced over at him when she heard him make an explosive sigh.

"Do you want to know how Dad made sure you would be financially secure?" Emiko said with a cute, sly smile.

InuYasha shrugged, a faint smirk on his lips. "Yeah, why not."

"Well, he pressured your brother, using your family honor, to give him the starter funds," Emiko said. "He told Lord Sesshomaru that it would not reflect well on his family if one of Inu no Tashio's sons was a pauper."

"Well, I knew he would have a son once I was no longer his heir," InuYasha said. "But I always thought I would have a place at his fortress."

"As was your right, too," Emiko replied, nodding. "But I think he was really relieved when you were gone, and acquiesced so you wouldn't come back and disturb his court!"

That made InuYasha chuckle, thinking about how he got under his brothers skin all the time. He could just see him shove his inheritance at Shippo and then quickly having him shown to the door. Anything to keep his brother from coming back and disrupting everything with his obsession!

They reached their destination, the Omotesando shopping district. She pulled into the huge, glass-fronted Omotesando Hills complex, a mall that also had apartments. They parked the car and took an escalator up into the shopping area. InuYasha tried not to show any clumsiness when getting on this moving stairs for the first time, but almost was dumped off when it stopped. Emiko tried not to laugh as he stumbled a bit, arms flailing.

The many mall shoppers gave them side long glances, since InuYasha was wearing clothes that they had mostly seen in ancient drawings. But they ignored them, and Emiko took InuYasha to a large men's clothing store that ran the gamut from suits for sararimen to leisure clothes. As soon as she entered a young man behind the counter visibly brightened, and with a sigh came over and gave them a formal bow. Emiko and InuYasha bowed their heads politely back.

"Good to see you Miss Emiko-chan," the young man said. "What brings you to grace us with your presence today?"

"I brought a friend who needs some new clothes," Emiko replied.

The young man looked shrewdly at InuYasha a moment. InuYasha frowned impatiently, bristling. Crossing his arms he fought the urge to glare back and looked away.

"Ah sir, I see you are one of us," the salesman said mildly.

"Actually, Lord InuYasha is an Inu Youkai of powerful lineage," Emiko said. "His brother is Lord Sesshomaru."

That made the salesman bow even more deferentially to InuYasha, which made his eyebrows shoot up and a smirk play on his lips. He remembered how it irked some of Sesshomaru's court when they were forced to act thus. But it helped mollify InuYasha some.

"I think we should look at suits first," Emiko said. "We want you to make a good impression when you go to dinner at Kagome's house."

"Yes," the salesman replied. "Let me get one thing."

"Keh," InuYasha replied dismissively. "They are used to my fire rat."

"Yes, but things are different now," Emiko said. "Aren't you planning on courting Kagome? And in her time? Dad will act as your go between."

Damn, Emiko had her there! This girl was sharp, no doubt about it. InuYasha nodded with respect, wondering who was truly the elder here. She looked like a young woman in her twenties, but had to be centuries old. Just then the salesman came back with a measuring tape, but stopped and regarded InuYashas voluminous clothes speculatively.

"Sir, may I ask you to come to the dressing room and remove your suikan and hakama?" the salesman said. "I'm afraid I can't take measurements with clothing this bulky."

"Do I have to?" InuYasha replied, his face aghast at such an unforeseen request.

Both Emiko and the salesman nodded at InuYasha's obvious discomfort, smiling, their green eyes twinkling.

'Kitsunes!' InuYasha thought with a snort and stalked off after the salesman towards the dressing rooms while Emiko looked at the suits.

~*~

On the ride back to her home, Kagome's mind spun from the events of the day. One arm clutched her middle while the other rubbed her eyes, a headache imminent. This morning she had left InuYasha in the Feudal Era, thinking she would return in a few days. Now she was confronted with a whole new set of circumstances. Biting her lower lip, she was faced with a realization that her InuYasha was not a boy anymore – he was a man. He had grown taller and broader of chest and shoulders. His face contained no trace of the roundness of his youth. And his eyes looked at her with an intensity that was almost…frightening.

"How are you doing Kagome?" Shippo said quietly.

"I-I'm okay," Kagome said with a tremulous smile. "Shippo, can you tell me what happened to InuYasha during the years before he was sealed again?"

"I don't know how much I should tell you," Shippo said slowly, his eyes on the traffic before him. "But I can tell you what I saw, and what I think he went through."

Both arms now hugging her middle, Kagome slouched forward in her seat and regarded Shippo with a grateful smile. So strange that this adult next to her was her little Shippo! She was quite proud of how obviously mature and successful he had become.

"Sesshomaru took him in, and I stayed on and off with Miroku and Sango and their kids at Kaede's village," Shippo said. "But sometimes I used to catch InuYasha back at the well, arms folded on the edge as sadly peered inside. I'm pretty sure he knew I was there, but he never acknowledged me and I never intruded."

Mesmerized by his words, Kagome whispered, "And then what happened?"

"He stopped coming to the well after about three years," Shippo continued. "But word about the disruptions he was causing at his brothers court was spreading. It was considered scandalous for InuYasha to so flagrantly turn his nose up on the type of behavior expected of him as Sesshomaru's heir."

There was silence, as Kagome looked at Shippos profile and tried to digest all he had told her. Then she hung her head, her hair falling around her face like black rain and heaved a weary sigh. She hoped she had time for a quick nap before dinner. That's right – she had invited InuYasha to dinner! Kagome's head popped up and she looked at Shippo again.

"Can I get your cell phone number so you can let InuYasha know what time to come to dinner?" Kagome said quickly.

"Sure, I'll give you my card," Shippo said with a warm smile. "I'll call Emiko, I left her in charge of InuYasha while I took you home."

They pulled up to the shrine. Kagome reached in back for her back pack, and got out of the car. When Shippo didn't move to follow her, she hesitated, biting her lip.

"Would you like to come in and meet my family?" Kagome asked.

Turning to her, Shippo smiled and nodded. "Thank you for your gracious offer," he replied. "But maybe now is not the right time. I will be sure to take you up on it in the future, though."

"You better!" Kagome replied with a giggle and a smile, and closed the door.

With a sigh, her back pack hanging from her hands in front of her, Kagome watched Shippo leave. He waived, and she waived back, and then he was gone moving smoothly into the evening traffic. Oh my, she needed time to grab a bath and change before dinner! Dashing off, she thought about how happy her family would be to see her – and how surprised and pleased they would be to hear that InuYasha would be joining them.

~*~

Later on, Kagome and Souta sat in front of the TV watching a show while Mrs. Higurashi put the finishing touches on the dinner table. Jii-chan sat on the couch with the paper held prominently in front of him.

A knock came at the door. Mrs. Higurashi heard it first.

"I'll get it," Mrs. Higurashi said, but seeing her head for the door, Kagome leaped up to follow.

"It's InuYasha," Kagome said excitedly.

Opening the door a crack, Mrs. Higurashi blinked at the man in the grey pinstripe suit standing there looking uncomfortable with a bouquet of flowers. The person there was certainly not who she expected. She regarded him with a quizzical expression as Kagome bumped up behind her in a tizzy.

"May I help you, young sir?" Mrs. Higurashi said formally.

InuYasha gaped, and then blushed as Kagome impatiently pulled the door all the way open. She looked at him, crestfallen and confused, her brows drawn down and a slight frown on her lips. Damn, he had forgotten to turn off the youkai cloaking device…..


	13. Chapter 13 An Uneasy Meal

Chapter 14

Darling, don't wanna live without you,

And your love.

If I had, those golden dreams, of my yesterdays

I would wrap you in the heaven

They lay dying, all the way

Feel like makin'….

An Uneasy Meal

InuYasha sheepishly fumbled with the device on his wrist while muttering curses at himself under his breath. How could he be so stupid at a time like this? And why hadn't Emiko reminded him to turn it off? With a click, his image flickered and Mrs. Higurashi gasped in surprise. Kagome grinned at him in relief.

"InuYasha, you had me worried!" Kagome said. "I didn't realize you had some sort of device to disguise yourself!"

"Oh my," Mrs. Higurashi said. "You look like InuYasha now…but at the same time, you are still changed. Well, come inside, dear."

The corner of InuYasha's mouth turned down and he shot Kagome a look as he stepped inside. It seemed she had neglected to tell her family he was full youkai now. But Kagome just looked back at him and rolled her eyes.

"If you noticed a change in me, it's because I am now full youkai," InuYasha said.

"Um, can we not talk about that right now?" Kagome quipped, irritated at the reminder of what had set off this whole chain of events.

Kagome's petulance caught InuYasha off guard. He watched her stalk away, staring at her hunched shoulders and clenched fists. Damn the wench for being so sensitive! He began to retort, but was luckily interrupted.

"Dinner is ready to be served," Mrs. Higurashi said, distracting InuYasha.

Mrs. Higurashi led him into the dining room and disappeared into the kitchen with the flowers. InuYasha and Kagome seated themselves at the table, but she would not look at him. InuYasha clenched and unclenched his fists, doing his best to reign in his temper. The rest of the family soon joined them. Souta bounced over and sat on the other side of InuYasha, grinning. The youkai raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"I think you look cool!" Souta said. "But where is your fire rat? I liked those clothes better."

Jii-chan looked InuYasha up and down disapprovingly and tsked, taking in his modern attire, but seemingly not fooled one bit. He muttered under his breath, and InuYasha gave a bark of laughter. That old man would never stop wanting to slap one of his lame ofudas on him! Jii-chan sniffed and looked at InuYasha down his crooked nose.

"Clothes are not enough to make you respectable, young youkai," Jii-Chan intoned in his most haughty manner.

"I think InuYasha looks quite the gentleman," Mrs. Higurashi replied, returning with a big bowl of salad. "Please help yourself while I get the rest of the dinner."

A moment later, Mrs. Higurashi appeared with a large pot of steaming udon, meat and vegetables and placed it on the table. Kagome took a whiff of it and sighed in pleasure. Her stomach gurgled in response and she blushed at the loud noise it made. Her mother served InuYasha first, and then her daughter. The youkai dove in with gusto, scooping up as much as possible with his chopsticks.

"So, may I ask where you came by such fine clothes?" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Shippo paid for them, but his daughter Emiko picked them out," InuYasha said around a mouthful of food. "Now that what used to be the future for me is my present, they said I have to wear modern clothes and try and fit in."

The family's reaction to InuYasha's explanation was total shock, and not what he had expected. Mrs. Higurashi put down her chopsticks slowly, staring at him in wonder. Souta's mouth dropped open, and then he grinned happily. As for Jii-chan…he had had a mouth full of food, which he promptly sprayed all over Kagome, his eyes popping out in apoplexy.

"Oh, we had no idea you were here to stay!" Mrs. Higurashi said. "What an unexpected but wonderful surprise!"

"Yes," chimed in Souta happily. "Could you be my big brother? I always wanted one!"

The chopsticks in InuYasha's hands hit the dish with a clatter. One eyebrow shot up and the corner of his mouth turned down. He did not believe it at first, but by the family's expressions he could see they were sincere. No one knew anything about him being here except…

"Didn't you explain _anything_ to them?" InuYasha said, turning to Kagome, annoyed.

"No," Kagome snipped as she wiped at the noodles on her hands with a napkin in distaste.

"How could you leave them in the dark like this? So they can be all shocked during dinner?" InuYasha replied. "Just what _did _you tell them?"

"I told them you were coming to dinner," Kagome said. "I did not want to launch into a lengthy explanation of all that happened – I wanted to have a pleasant meal! After all, there is still so much I don't know yet!"

Flushed with anger, Kagome threw down her napkin and stormed away from the table. InuYasha was even more baffled by her behavior – it was so familiar, but even more annoying now than he remembered it to be. This dinner was going nothing like he had hoped or planned! He made a low growl of frustration, wondering what to do.

"Go after her," Mrs. Higurashi said, a sympathetic look on her face. "She is young still, as were you before your life-altering changes. But she does not mean to act this way."

InuYasha cocked his head, and looked at Mrs. Higurashi in mild surprise. She smiled back at him and nodded. He nodded in return and took some deep breaths, using this calming technique he had picked up in order to deal with the resentment of the denizens of his brother's court. After a few moments, his head cleared and he pushed away from the table. InuYasha went into the living room where Kagome sat on the couch, her arms crossed on her chest and her pale face pinched with sadness and anger. They sat in an uncomfortable silence a moment, not looking at each other. Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry I exploded like that," Kagome said softly. "It is just still so hard for me to accept…that everything has changed."

Nodding his head, InuYasha leaned his elbows on his knees and stared at the floor beneath his feet. He was keenly aware of the anxiety and stress that Kagome radiated. Inwardly, he was kicking himself for being so short-tempered with her. In his eagerness to be with her, he realized he had not taken into account that she had just left him and all their friends that morning, not expecting never to be able to go back. They were completely out of sync in their timelines…

Wondering what to say that would not sound stupid, InuYasha stole a glance at Kagome's mournful profile. For the first time, he was struck by how…young she looked. How could he have forgotten that she was barely sixteen? Somehow, in his memory she had become different. Yet, he knew this was the real girl – his Kagome. The knees of his fine new suit pants rumpled and nearly shredded as his fingers clenched in frustration. This reunion was nothing like he pictured it would be!

"Careful, InuYasha. You will tear your new suit," Kagome said.

"Keh, yeah, sorry," InuYasha mumbled, then looked up at her, licking his lips as he searched for something less stupid to say.

"Let's get back to dinner," Kagome said, wiping the tears from her eyes and standing up.

A tentative smile played on her lips, as Kagome held out her hand to InuYasha. He nodded and took it. It felt so good to have her small hand in his once again, he was almost reluctant to let it go as they entered the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Yes, Mama-san," Kagome said as she sat down. "Sorry I disturbed everyone's meal."

"Don't worry, sis. That just leaves more for me to eat," Souta joked.

"Baka!" Kagome said, swiping at her brother with her chopsticks. "You better have left some udon for me!"

Souta laughed, ducking out of the way of the snapping chopsticks.

"Now, mind your manners, children," Mrs. Higurashi said. "We have company after all."

"Company?" Souta laughed. "It's just InuYasha, Mom. He's not company!"

"Mind your mother, young man," Jii-chan chimed in. "In my day, no one ever dared talk to their elders that way. Must be all that damned Western influence…" The old man clucked, shaking his head, and took another noisy bite of food.

A subdued InuYasha watched the family he thought he had known so well, and for the first time, he truly felt like an outsider. All of them, except Jii-chan of course, had always made him feel at home here. It was so familiar, but he felt like he was looking in at his past, not out at his future. If you asked him, InuYasha probably could not have put these feelings into words. But looking at his face, gone suddenly distant and sad, one might surmise what was going on. When Kagome looked his way, she knew he was feeling uncomfortable, and her smile faltered.

'All my fault,' Kagome thought. 'He looks like a lost puppy…'

Putting down her chopsticks, Kagome wiped her mouth with her napkin and stood up. InuYasha watched her, and quickly swallowed the last of his dinner.

"Mom, may we be excused?" Kagome said. "I'd really like to go for a walk around the shrine. You will come with me, won't you, InuYasha?"

"Yeah, sure," InuYasha said. He stood up and followed her out the kitchen door.

The night air was cool and damp as it hit their faces. Noises of the cars whizzing by on the nearby street mixed filled the air. InuYasha quickly caught up to Kagome, and took her hand again, hoping she would not reject him. He was gratified that she folded her hand in his as they walked, and relaxed a little.

"So, I guess it's back to school for me," Kagome said, trying to sound casual. "What will you do now that you're stuck here, InuYasha?"

"Keh, stuck here," InuYasha snorted. "This time, there was no well that brought me to your time. I chose to be put to sleep for hundreds of years in order to get to you without going completely out of my mind."

Their footsteps echoed as they walked, the only sound between them as they each drew back into their own thoughts. InuYasha realized that she was leading them towards Goshinboku, the place where it all began. She let go of his hand and sat down, and he sat next to her. Her eyes caught the lights from the passing cars as she leaned her head back against the trunk of the tree.

"Do you still think you made the right choice, InuYasha?" Kagome asked quietly.

"What does that matter now? What is done is done," InuYasha said. "I have had years to get used to being full youkai – I have no way to undo this."

"Well, I have not had years to get used to the new you!" Kagome said hotly.

InuYasha growled low in his throat in frustration. Kagome would not look at him, and he thought he saw tears glimmering in her dark eyes as she bit her lip. In desperation, he took her hand again and looked at her beseechingly. Only Kagome could not see his expression, because she would not look at him.

"Look, what I am trying to say is this," InuYasha said. "I could not live one more day past seven years without you. I am here now because I only want to be with you…I can't live without you."

"Seven years," Kagome said softly. "You have grown up, InuYasha. You aren't the hanyou boy I fell in love with anymore."

"Let me prove to you – I am still me, Kagome," InuYasha pleaded.

Kagome nodded, and her hair fell in a soft curtain obscuring her face. How InuYasha longed to brush it all aside and take her chin in his hands to make her look at him! He would make her see, he would kiss all her fears and denials away! It was all he could do to have enough self-control to prevent this impulsive action. Something else he had his cold, ever under control brother to thank for teaching him…

"Just give me some time, okay?" Kagome said quietly.

"Okay…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Unwanted Separations

Baby, when I think about you, I think about love  
Darling, I don't live without you and your love

If I had those golden dreams of my yesterday  
I would wrap you in the heaven, but they lay dying on the way

Feel like makin'...  
Feel like makin' love, feel like makin' love  
Feel like makin' love, feel like makin' love to you

Small cars whizzed by on the street outside the steps of the Higurashi Shrine. InuYasha waited quietly, his long hair swept up by the movement of the passing cars, looking uncomfortable in his suit. He fidgeted, playing with the device on his wrist, his heart full of pain and confusion. It sat like a lump in his chest, weighing him down, and dulling his keen senses. His brows drew down and he frowned, wondering if he had found his Kagome…or had lost her for good, years ago.

"InuYasha?"

The voice startled the inuyoukai, and he looked up to see Emiko sitting in her car parked in front of him. The passenger side window was down, and she was looking up at him, her pretty, pixie face pinched in concern. InuYasha turned his face away, flushing, then opened the car door and climbed in.

The powerful waves of his ki radiated his state of torment, and Emiko shivered as they touched her. Her mind swam with questions, and her heart filled with concern. She longed to reach out to him, but in the short time she knew him, she had come to realize he needed his space. They pulled away from the curb in silence.

"Can you put on some music?" InuYasha asked.

Emiko nodded, and turned on the radio. The small car filled with the sound of J-Pop, a sweet, female voice backed by electronic sound. Next to her, InuYasha sighed and finally looked up from his lap. Slowly, his ki began to settle, as he applied deep breathing techniques to calm and center himself. Emiko's shoulders relaxed at the cessation of the energy onslaught, and came down from where they had hunched around her ears. Licking her lips, she felt it was safe to talk to him.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Emiko asked softly. "I am not here to judge you, InuYasha-sama…I will just listen, as a friend."

'A friend…' InuYasha thought. 'My friend… Shippo's daughter is my friend.'

A smirk played briefly over his lips, and InuYasha glanced over at the kitsune girl. Her eyes were on the road as she drove and not looking at him - that eased his mind some. It was hard enough to open up to people, but if she had been looking at him, his discomfort level would have probably made him clam up. He pinched the bridge of his nose a moment, and then stared at the lights passing outside the car window as he began to speak.

"It's just...things are a lot harder than I expected them to be," InuYasha said. "Kagome…she is the girl I fell in love with, but she is not at all as I thought she would be. Feh, I sound like a baka…"

"No, you don't, InuYasha-sama," Emiko said. "Relationships are not easy, they take work, and you and Kagome have issues to overcome."

The tone of Emiko's voice, so certain, made InuYasha give an involuntary bark of laughter. She was by rights younger than him, yet she sounded so mature.

"How did you get so wise, Emiko-chan?" InuYasha said.

"I am not so wise," Emiko said, her cheeks flushing a pretty pink. "Guess I have just learned a thing or two from my Papa, and from living 400 years…"

InuYasha nodded, and thought about what Emiko had said. What truly did he know about relationships? In the seven years he was apart from Kagome, it had never crossed his mind. He fiddled with the cloaking device on his wrist, the edges of his mouth turning down. Running a clawed hand into his thick mane of hair, he gave an explosive sigh, puffing out his cheeks.

Emiko darted a look at InuYasha, tasting the change in his ki as it swirled with uncertainty. Dared she say anything more? Biting her lip, she smiled. Her mother said that of all her children, Emiko was most like her father. Never knew when to shut up and leave well enough alone...

"Have you given thought to what you will do while Kagome is in school?" Emiko asked softly. "It is not good to be alone all day with your thoughts. Papa said you were always a man of action, and got restless easy. I think you may feel better if you are busy."

Had she been too audacious? Emiko bit her lip again, not daring to look at InuYasha. When she heard him chuckle, she let herself smile. She had not realized how tightly she had been gripping the steering wheel, wondering if InuYasha's famous temper would flare. Her knuckles were white, and she finally relaxed her grip.

"Keh, but you are a bold one Emiko," InuYasha replied. "You are making me do what everyone said I never did enough of…think."

"Sorry if I over stepped my bounds, InuYasha-sama," Emiko said. "I hope I did not offend you."

"No offense taken," InuYasha replied. "There is just so much I did not prepare for when I took my long sleep. All I ever thought about was seeing Kagome again."

They took the turn that brought them back to the Kitsune Society Safehouse. InuYasha listened with one ear cocked, as Emiko told him that a suite of rooms had been set aside for him in the Inu wing of the Safehouse. An image of Kagome, her profile and her dewy eyes made a pang go through his heart…

The night air felt cool on her cheeks, and Kagome hugged herself. She had watched InuYasha leave, and felt a void surround her with his presence gone. Her heart ached, and she knew she still loved him. She missed him, and could not imagine a world without him. But her trust had been shattered when he made his choice…and now she felt like she did not even know him anymore! She walked over to Goshinboku and sat down with a heavy thump, the old wood of the bench creaking. Her hair fell over her hands as they cupped her face, and she let her tears fall. The soft footfalls of someone approaching almost went unnoticed. Looking up and quickly drying her eyes, Kagome saw her mother walking over to her. Quietly, Mrs. Higuashi sat down next to Kagome, and the young girl straightened up.

"Remember the first time when you came back though the well, all upset?" Mrs. Higuashi said. "We went to Goshinboku, and I told you about when I met your father."

Next to Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome nodded silently, remembering. She had gone though the well with supplies, and found InuYasha with Kikyou. It had broken her heart, watching them together. It was then she knew that she loved InuYasha. And what a hopeless love it had seemed to be then. In fact, she felt she had been betrayed and now, her trust had been betrayed…

"I knew something had happened between you and InuYasha, but I did not pry," Mrs. Higurashi continued. "I just want you to know, if you need someone to talk to about what is going on between the two of you, I am here."

Kagome felt her mother gently stroke her hair, and that was it. The floodgates were open, and all the pain and confusion came bubbling to the surface. She threw herself into her mother's arms, her head on her shoulder, and heaved heavy sobs of loss.

"Oh, Mama, I don't know what to do," Kagome cried brokenly.

"There, there," Mrs. Higurashi said softly, hugging her daughter firmly. "I am sure you and InuYasha will figure things out."

All Kagome knew was that she missed InuYasha, so much. But when he was here…she wanted him to go away! How could she explain that to her mother? She did not even understand it herself! So instead, Kagome gave one last sob, and nodded into her mother's shoulder. Then she swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, sniffing. She felt her mother gently rub her back, and closed her eyes a moment. Mama's touch, Mama's smell, Mama's voice…it made her feel like a child again, and for a moment, that was a good thing. She held on to that fleeting feeling, and took comfort from it, then sat up and gave her mother a brave and bright smile. Mrs. Higuarshi smiled back, wiping a stray tear from her daughter's soft cheek.

"That's my girl," Mrs. Higurashi said. "Why don't you have a hot bath before bed? You are going to school tomorrow aren't you?"

"Yes, Mama," Kagome replied. "But I better hit the books first...I never did get to study enough back in the Feudal Era!"

Slowly, Kagome and her mother walked together back to their house. Random thoughts flitted in and out of Kagome's mind, but always her mind went back to InuYasha. It was bad enough he was full youkai…now he was _seven_ years older than her! She touched her temple with her fingers, shaking her head a moment. Her mother looked at her questioningly, and she smiled reassuringly. Maybe the monotony of her math textbook would stop the spinning of her mind…

The white sheets were twisted around his body in the large bed. InuYasha lay naked on his side, his silver hair fanned out behind him. His large ears were lax in repose, and his mouth slightly open. The first rays of morning sunlight streamed in the windows of the bedroom of the penthouse atop the Kitsune Society Safehouse, and stirred him to life. He stretched, his arms over his head and long fangs exposed as he yawned. With a deep sigh, he rubbed his face, before letting his hands run down the lean, strong muscles of his body. Bits and pieces of his dreams flashed before his open eyes, and he closed them just as his hands hit his large morning erection. He let one hand fold over it, as images from his dream coalesced into one predominant scene, one which he was familiar with from his time spent living without Kagome…

In this dream, InuYasha held Kagome underneath him. He gazed into her face, rapt with love and passion, as he pressed her naked, softly rounded body against his. She whispered words of desire to him, her tone hoarse with need. Quickly, he complied, driving himself deep inside her…

As InuYasha relived the dream, he stroked his cock faster and faster.

"Kagome…ahhh." InuYasha moaned and grunted as he came, and lay there panting, his cheeks pink.

Lifting his hand away, he scanned the room for something to clean up with. Finally, he decided to go to the bathroom and use the sink, and maybe take a bath. When the square tub was full of steaming water, he lowered himself in and rested his arms on the sides. As he soaked, the hot water relaxing and calming to him like a dip in a hot spring, he thought about Kagome again. She would be waking soon, and getting ready for school. Drumming his claws on the side of the porcelain tub, InuYasha thought about finding her at school. Nah, she always got pissed at him when he did that, maybe this time he would just meet her back at her house.

Launching himself out of the bath when he was done, InuYasha grabbed a towel and dried off. There was a white, terry cloth robe hanging on a hook by the door. He took it down and put it on. A rumbling command issued from his stomach, and InuYasha wondered how he could go about finding some breakfast in this place. He thought he remembered Emiko saying she had rooms up here too and would be staying the night so she could be around to help him while he was getting acclimated to his new life.

Before leaving his suite, he thought better of looking for her in the robe. So he dug around in the drawers of the bedroom, finding the clothes he and Emiko had bought the day before. A few minutes later, he was wearing jeans and a tight-fitting gray T-shirt. Opening the door that led out of his suite, he padded down the hallway bare-foot and sniffed. He smelled that distinctive odor that belonged to Emiko, a kitsune smell but with overtones of ginger and berries that, to his sensitive nose, made her scent unique. It led him down the hall and to the left, down a forest green carpet, soft under his feet. He stopped by a mahogany door, his hand poised to knock, and stopped, with his ears pricked forward. He felt Emiko inside, and she did not feel or sound happy…

"I know…please, tell me when I can see you," Emiko said, her voice sad. "Your father is going on a tour of the Western part of his domain soon right? Okay…talk to you soon, Kitomaru."

'Kitomaru?' InuYasha thought. 'Where did I hear that name before?'


	15. Chapter 15 Echoes from the Past

Chapter 15

Echoes from the Past

The classroom was filled with teenagers - girls in their sailor uniforms and boys in their suits. At the front of the class, the teacher pointed to words on the blackboard. Everyone listened and watched attentively, except for one student. She had been absent quite a bit, and even though she was there now, it was questionable whether she was really all there.

The sound of the teacher's voice, droning on and on in a foreign language, became so much background noise to Kagome. Head in hand, she doodled in her notebook, and reminisced about all the pictures Shippo used to draw. How he would annoy InuYasha with them! A vague smile crossed her lips, but she almost did not notice that the doodle began to change. Before she knew it, the drawing of her hanyou had jagged marks on his cheeks, and his fangs had grown as long and sharp as sushi knives. Frowning at what she had done, Kagome furiously scratched it out, InuYasha's face disappearing behind jagged black lines.

"Higurashi Kagome," the teacher called.

The girl to whom that name belonged had thrown down her pen and hung her head in her hands. There was no classroom anymore, just her mind traveling down paths leading to events that happened 500 years before. Images and feelings flickered in and out, and she did not hear him.

"Psst, Kagome," Eri stage whispered to her friend in the seat next to her. "Stop day-dreaming – the teacher is calling you!"

"I see you, Higurashi, but are you here?" The teacher drawled, raising an eyebrow.

Eri reached over and gave Kagome a nudge, and the arm that supported her head fell away. She sat up with a start, her face flaming.

"Yes, sorry, Mr. Hikari," Kagome stuttered.

"Hmmm…I will let this slide this one time because the note from your Jii-chan says you just got over rheumatic fever," Mr. Hikari said. "Now, come over here and read this sentence, and then write the answer in English."

Gulping nervously, Kagome stood up and tried to make sense of the words on the board as she approached. Damn, she should have spent less time on math and more on English last night! And less time thinking about him…

InuYasha stood at the door to Emiko's room, one side of his mouth turned down as he thought about what he accidentally overheard. He did not have long to ponder, as the door swung open and he was face to face with a startled Emiko. Her green eyes looked damp, and her small mouth made a perfect circle in surprise. She raised a hand delicately to her chest as she regained her composure.

"Oh, InuYasha, I'm sorry," Emiko said. "How long were you waiting for me?"

InuYasha shrugged. "Not long. I just came to ask you where I could get something to eat in this place."

"We have a private dining hall for those who stay at the Safehouse," Emiko said, slipping on a pair of house sandals. "Please, follow me."

Nodding, InuYasha moved aside to let Emiko out, and they walked to the elevators. He hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans, wishing he was wearing his obi so he could bring Tessaiga along. It felt weird not having it at his side. They got in the elevator, and he gave Emiko a sidelong glance, wondering about her phone call. He had the feeling he should know who this Kitomaru was, especially since he seemed to be important to his new friend. Perhaps he was her boyfriend?

Emiko felt InuYasha looking at her, and tried not to show her discomfort suppressing her ki. It was obvious he had heard some of her phone conversation, and was curious. Well, if they were going to have a friendship built on trust, she should really just talk to him about it. Who knew, maybe he could help her…

Clasping her hands before her, Emiko looked at the elevator floor as the lighted buttons flickered with their descent. "InuYasha, may I ask you if you overheard my conversation?"

"Uh, yeah," InuYasha mumbled. "I didn't mean to do it, but these damn Inu ears of mine pick up everything."

The doors slid open, and InuYasha followed Emiko out and to the right. They walked down the corridor, to an arched entrance to a cozy dining hall.

"That's okay, you had no reason to know I would be on the phone," Emiko said, and smiled at him. "I was talking to…a friend who I don't get to see very often."

They sat down at a small table with a white tablecloth. A crystal vase of fresh pink lilies was the only item on it. InuYasha sat facing the doorway (old habits died hard), and Emiko sat next to him.

"I thought I recognized your friend's name," InuYasha said. "It's bugging me that I can't place it."

"Actually, you've met him," Emiko said, her eyes downcast and her cheeks coloring prettily. "He's your nephew…Kitomaru."

There was silence while InuYasha stared at Emiko, baffled. She felt too shy to look back at him and just waited for his response. The mood was broken when the waiter arrived. He had on a crisp, white jacket and there was a towel over his arm. Emiko welcomed the distraction.

"Miss Emiko, what would you like this morning?" The waiter asked.

"One soft boiled egg and two pieces of wheat toast, please," Emiko responded.

"And for you, sir?"

The mention of food had got InuYasha's attention, and his stomach kicked him eagerly to be filled. He looked into the waiter's expectant face, and stroked his chin a moment.

"I can order anything I want?" InuYasha asked.

"We can cook just about any item, but we serve only breakfast until 11 AM," the waiter answered.

A big grin on his face, InuYasha gave him his order. The poor waiter had to take out his pad and pen quickly and write it all down. After reading the list back to make sure he had not missed anything, he bowed and went to the kitchen. Emiko regarded InuYasha dubiously, and he shrugged, crossing his arms.

"What, your Papa didn't tell you about my famous appetite?" InuYasha said, his golden eyes twinkling.

Chuckling, Emiko nodded. "He did tell me how the two of you used to fight over the snacks Kagome brought back."

"Keh, Shippo knew better than to hog them to himself, although he always tried," InuYasha said. "Now, are you going to tell me what is going on between you and my nephew?"

Emiko's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped open. My, but InuYasha was blunt…

The first day back at school after being in the Feudal Era was always hard on Kagome, but this time had been particularly brutal. As she walked home in the company of her friends, Kagome reflected that her brain felt like deep-fried, scrambled eggs. She was numb to the schoolgirl banter going on around her, and all she could think of was eating dinner, having a hot bath and falling into bed. But with all the work she had to catch up on, that would have to wait. She hugged her books tighter, and sighed.

"Hey, that guy in front of the steps to the Higurashi Shrine is looking at us," Ayumi whispered.

"Yeah, you're right," replied Yuka, slowing her steps and making the others follow suit. All but Kagome…

"I don't think he is looking at us," said Eri as Kagome walked away from them in a fog. "I think he is looking at Kagome."

Finally, she was home. Kagome turned to wave good-bye to her friends as she began to climb the stairs. Why were they looking at her so strangely?

"Feh, you just gonna walk by me, Kagome?"

That voice…Kagome looked around, face pale, as a strange man approached her, looking pissed. He looked familiar like…InuYasha on human night! Kami, it was him and he was in jeans and a T-shirt and had that cloaking device on! Quickly, she gave him a stern look and gestured for him to be quiet.

"It's okay, he is an old friend of my family," Kagome called out to her friends, who stood there watching curiously. "Good-bye, see you tomorrow!"

The adrenaline that had shocked her system as soon as she realized it was InuYasha now galvanized her forward, and Kagome ran up the stairs. A seething InuYasha dashed after her. But Kagome did not stop until they were far enough away that her friends could not see or hear them anymore.

"What the hell was that all about, 'Gome?" InuYasha barked.

"InuYasha, what were you thinking just approaching me like that in front of my friends!" Kagome hissed back.

"What's the problem?" InuYasha spat. "They met me before – they even liked me!"

"You baka, that was when you were a hanyou!" Kagome cried in frustration. "Not only are you not a hanyou anymore, but you are wearing that cloaking device!"

In a fit of temper, InuYasha growled and tore the cloaking device off his wrist, throwing it to the ground where it broke in several pieces, sparking a few times. The two of them stood there mutely, breathing hard as their rages calmed and stared at it.

"That is just great, InuYasha," Kagome said wearily. "Now what are you going to do?"

InuYasha kicked at the pieces a moment, and sighed. Then he shrugged and looked up at Kagome rather sheepishly.

"Guess I can call Emiko and have her bring me another one," he replied. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome took InuYasha's hand and began to lead him to the house. Mollified for the moment, InuYasha held her hand tightly but carefully as they walked.

"Since you are here, you might as well stay for dinner," Kagome said.

InuYasha smirked. 'See, she loves me…I know she does…' he thought.


	16. Chapter 16 Play Ball

Chapter 16

Play Ball

The screen door to the house screeched and then slammed as Kagome and InuYasha entered. In the living room, Souta looked up from his video game to see who had come in. At the sight of InuYasha, he jumped up to meet them.

"InuYasha! Do you want to play my new video game with me?" Souta asked excitedly.

"Ah, sorry kid, but I think these might get in the way," InuYasha replied, raising his sharp claws.

Souta looked crestfallen.

Wiping her hands on her apron, Mrs. Higurashi walked into the room and smiled. "Good to see you again InuYasha," she said. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, sure," InuYasha said.

Climbing the stairs to her room, Kagome turned. "I need to get some studying done before dinner, I am so behind," she said. "Maybe you and Souta can find something to do before dinner?"

Souta smiled hopefully at InuYasha, but the youkai did not look so thrilled. His brows drew down over his eyes, and there was a wry twist to his mouth. He had come here to see Kagome - he missed her all the time…he had missed her for years. Who cared about homework? Looking up at Kagome, clutching her books wearily and watching him, he knew she cared.

"Okay, kid, you got me for a while," InuYasha said. "But no video games."

Souta smiled happily and thought a moment, hands behind his back. Arms swinging around, he slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand, and looked excited. Raising an eyebrow, InuYasha folded his arms.

"Let's go in the back yard and play softball," Souta said.

"If the ball is soft, how is it supposed to bounce?" InuYasha asked, looking dubious.

"The ball doesn't bounce," Souta said, grabbing his arm to lead him away. "You'll see - I'll show you how to play."

"Have fun, you two, and stay out of trouble," Kagome called after them, and then went to hit the books.

It was not easy for Kagome to concentrate. She sat at her desk with her English book open, rubbed her face and pushed her bangs out of the way. The words kept blurring on the page, and she clawed her hands in frustration. Her mind drifted, and she wondered how InuYasha and Souta were doing.

Outside, InuYasha gripped the bat and raised it as Souta had shown him. Holding it high, he waited for Souta to throw him the ball. The boy wound up his arm, and threw it with all his might. Lips pressed tightly together, InuYasha hit the ball, the impact an audible crack. Spinning around, Souta gaped as the ball flew high in the air, over the treetops…and disappeared.

"Ah, sorry about the ball kid," InuYasha said, scratching behind one ear ruefully.

"It's okay, that was amazing!" Souta replied. "You should play on a professional team!"

"A team of humans?" InuYasha said. "I don't think so. Being youkai, I have an unfair advantage over them."

"Yeah, guess you are right," Souta said, looking at the ground and kicking it a bit. "I have another ball - why don't you throw and I will hit."

Nodding his head, InuYasha took the ball from Souta and they switched places. Souta gripped the bat and waited, while InuYasha thought about how Souta had thrown the ball. Pulling back his arm, he wound up and pitched. Souta swung hard but missed the ball. It whizzed past his right ear, hit a tree behind him, and ricocheted off it.

Back in the house, Kagome had finally managed to concentrate. Her lips moved around the foreign words, as she made her way down the page. She even understood some of it.

_CRASH!_

The sound of breaking glass made Kagome jump in her seat. Standing up quickly, she ran towards the sound, down the stairs to the living room. Her mother met her there at the same time, and Kagome gaped. The window facing the backyard was shattered…and there was a softball-sized hole in it. Outside the window, Souta was looking in with wide eyes and a pale face. There was a crack that was growing larger, and then a chunk of glass fell in the living room and snapped over the couch before landing on the floor. Souta's head quickly disappeared from view. Kagome recovered from her stunned silence, and was quickly exasperated. She sighed heavily and shook her head. InuYasha had to be partly to blame for this, if not totally to blame…

"Oh my," Mrs. Higurashi said. "I better get the broom and dust pan."

"Aren't you angry?" Kagome said. "Are you going to let Souta get away with this?"

"Accidents happen, dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied. "I am sure he didn't mean to break the window."

Mrs. Higurashi left for the kitchen, and Kagome decided she would find out what happened for herself. She went in the back yard, and looked for Souta and InuYasha. The only one she found was her brother who glanced at her and then looked at the ground, his cheeks flushing.

"What happened and where is InuYasha?" Kagome asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, he went to find the ball he hit somewhere over that way," Souta said, pointing behind him. "And don't blame him for the broken window. I missed his pitch and the ball ricocheted off a tree."

Closing her eyes, Kagome shook her head. It figured that even a simple game of softball could turn into calamity when a youkai of InuYasha's strength was involved. She was already dreading the other mishaps that were likely to follow. Well, maybe Shippo and his daughter could ameliorate any future misadventures…

"Well, you can at least help Mom clean up the mess," Kagome said, putting her hand on Souta's shoulder and marching him inside. "I'll see if I can find anything to board the window with."

Nostrils flared, InuYasha leapt stealthily over fences and into backyards, sharp eyes squinted and long hair flying. He was tracking the smell of Souta, from the oils on the boy's hands when he handled the ball. A child peeked out a window, startled as InuYasha landed softly nearby, looking feral as he crouched on the ground sniffing. The smell was definitely stronger here. He finally spotted it under a bush. Before the child could alert an adult of his presence, he grabbed the ball and jumped away.

Walking into the house, InuYasha found Kagome and Souta taping cardboard over the broken window. Jii-chan watched them with a dour expression, his hands behind his back.

"I knew nothing good would come of a youkai in modern times," Jii-chan intoned darkly.

"Sorry, old man," InuYasha said, tossing the ball up and down in one hand. "There are more youkai in this time than you realize."

They all turned around to look at him, Jii-chan sputtering and looking apoplectic. InuYasha grinned, and Souta grinned back when he saw InuYasha had his ball.

"You found it!" Souta cried happily, catching the ball as InuYasha tossed it to him…gently this time.

"Keh, did you really doubt I would?" InuYasha said.

At that moment, Mrs. Higurashi came into the room to announce that dinner was ready. They went and sat down at the kitchen table, and ate with little conversation. Kagome was feeling worn out, her brown eyes dull and mouth pinched. InuYasha watched her stealthily, her tiredness no deterrent from his overwhelming desire to have some time alone with her. He felt a twinge of guilt, but quickly over rode it. They needed each other, that was most important!

After dinner, Kagome helped her Mom clear the table. InuYasha waited until they were done, hands opening and closing under the table as he tried to quell his impatience. Kagome came out and when she walked near him, he put out a hand and touched her wrist. She looked into his face, questioningly.

"Walk with me, 'Gome?" InuYasha said.

"I really should take a bath and try and study some more before bed," Kagome answered, biting her lip.

InuYasha's hand dropped, and his face fell. He could not hide his disappointment. It made Kagome feel bad, and she sighed. A small smile on her face, she took his hand and he looked up hopefully.

"Okay, I can walk with you for a little while," Kagome said.

They stepped outside together, and started walking in the direction of the well house. On impulse, InuYasha stopped and squatted down, beckoning Kagome to climb up on his back. For the first time that day, Kagome really smiled, lighting a small spark in her tired eyes.

Kagome nestled onto his back, her hands on his shoulders and rested her head on him. He gripped her thighs firmly and carefully, and she sighed. He was bigger and broader than she remembered, but she could not deny how safe and warm she felt.

"Take me to the well," Kagome whispered.

"You know it does not work anymore," InuYasha said.

"Yes, I know," Kagome replied. "But take me there anyway."

InuYasha walked up the stairs to the well house, and opened the door. It was pitch black inside. Kagome tapped his shoulder and he put her down. Walking in, she reached for a flashlight she had hung on a hook for those occasions that she came and went at night. With a click, she turned it on and descended, InuYasha behind her. They stood silently, looking into the well a moment.

"I still can hardly believe I won't see Miroku, Sango and Shippo again," Kagome said softly. "Tell me about them, InuYasha."

InuYasha shrugged, his thumbs hooked in his belt loops. "Well, Miroku and Sango got married. They had three kids by the time I decided to go to sleep."

"Where were they living?" Kagome asked.

"They lived at Kaede's village, until I asked them to move to the mountains," InuYasha replied. "They built a shrine to guard my resting place, and their descendants took care of it for almost five hundred years. It is the Shrine of the Mountain Inu Kami."

Nodding, Kagome clasped her hands in front of her and looked up at him. "I have heard of that shrine, and all this time you were there."

"Yeah, until the day of your final return to your own time," InuYasha replied. "Then Shippo and Emiko came and got me, and took me to you."

Shaking her head slowly, Kagome gave a short, rueful laugh. "I still can't believe that was Shippo, all grown up. And his daughter…she seems like a sweet girl."

"Yeah, Emiko is too nice to be the daughter of that brat," InuYasha said with a bark of laughter. "Her mother must be a saint!"

Kagome yawned wide, and covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry, InuYasha, I'm really tired."

"Come on, I'll take you back," InuYasha said.

On the way back, Kagome slumped against InuYasha's back. He reveled in the feel of her, and smiled.

"When can I see you again?" InuYasha asked.

All he got in reply was a soft snore….

"Poor 'Gome," InuYasha whispered. "Aisheteru…."


	17. Chapter 17 A Debt of Gratitude

Chapter 17

A Debt of Gratitude

InuYasha carefully moved Kagome off his back and into his arms, to carry her into the house. She sighed and stirred, and he glanced down at her as she snuggled against his chest, but did not wake. Mrs. Higurashi saw them coming and opened the door for him. He nodded in thanks, and she followed him up to Kagome's bedroom. She pulled back the covers on the bed, and he gently laid her down. He stood there, undecided what to do next, feeling a longing pull at his heart. Mrs. Higurashi slipped off Kagome's shoes, and then covered her with the blanket. If she had not been there, he might have…Shaking his head, he sighed, while Mrs. Higurashi clasped her hands and smiled at him. He tried to smile back, and they left the room.

"Tell Kagome I want to see her tomorrow," InuYasha requested, as they walked down the stairs.

They approached the front door, and Mrs. Higurashi turned to him. "Can she call you?"

"Uh, yeah," InuYasha said, fumbling for the cell phone in his pocket that Emiko had given him. "But I don't know the number for this thing…"

Plucking the phone out of his hand, Mrs. Higurashi flipped it open and pressed a button. Then she reached into a drawer in the side table by the door, and pulled out a pad and pen. InuYasha waited while she took down the number, then wrote Kagome's number for him and handed him the slip of paper and the phone. He was about to shove them in his pocket when his phone rang. Self-consciously, he opened it and answered the call.

"Uh, yes?" InuYasha said.

"_InuYasha-sama, I am sorry if I am intruding. I just got your message."_

"That's okay Emiko," InuYasha said. "Sorry about the cloaking device."

"_Don't worry, I'll get you another one."_

"Keh, thanks," InuYasha mumbled. "And, um…do you think you can pick me up?"

"_Of course. Do you need me to come get you now?"_

"Yeah," InuYasha replied.

"_Okay, see you soon!"_

InuYasha closed the phone and looked up to see Mrs. Higurashi watching him curiously. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. She was making him all too aware of how strange it seemed that he was relying on Emiko. Hell, it had taken him quite a while to learn to trust and rely on his friends and Kagome - he was amazed himself! Lifting his chin and smirking, he showed Kagome's mother he had not turned into a wimp…but even he could admit to himself, he had changed. He felt like a fish stranded on a beach, never to return to the sea.

"Gotta go, Mrs. Higurashi," InuYasha said, shoving the phone back in his pocket.

"Call me Mama-san," Mrs. Higurashi said. "Mrs. Higurashi is too formal. You are welcome here as an honorary member of our family."

That declaration caught InuYasha off guard, and his hand fell away from the doorknob. He flushed, unable to meet Mrs. Higuarshi's eyes. Why did she have to be so damn sweet? It felt strange! A little voice in his mind reminded him…she was Kagome's mother, after all.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," InuYasha mumbled. "Maybe I will call you that…someday."

Almost dashing out the door, InuYasha took a deep breath as he stalked quickly to the shrine stairs. Kami, that had been awkward! He scanned the street, and was thankful to see Emiko pull up. He got down the stairs in three leaps, earning him a look of warning from Emiko when he pulled the door open. Grinning, he climbed in the car.

The bell rang, and the empty hallway soon filled up with students rushing about like lemmings to get to their next class and their lockers. Kagome dodged left and right, her friend Ayumi somewhere behind her, in an effort to get to her locker without being mowed down. When she finally reached her destination and got her locker open, she was met with the red eye of missed calls and voice mails on her cell phone, which blinked at her from the small top shelf. Her intuition told her that a certain impatient youkai was responsible for them all. Biting her lip, she reached for it…

"Higurashi!"

The voice behind Kagome made her jump, startled, and her hand knocked the phone off the shelf. Frantically, she grabbed for it, catching it before it hit the floor. She bowed her head and sighed…

"Sorry about that."

She turned her head slowly with trepidation and foreboding towards the voice. It was as bad as she feared. Hojo stood there with a look of sweet concern on his face. He smiled at her when she looked at him.

"So glad to see you recuperated from the swine flu," Hojo said. "I brought you something - an old family remedy for flu. I've just been waiting for your return. Let me go to my locker and get it for you!"

"Uh…" Kagome tried to respond, raising her hand to stop him, but he dashed off.

"Come on, Kagome," Ayumi said. "No time to flirt with Hojo now, even though he is a hunk. We will be late for class!"

Ayumi's remark made Kagome flush, but she could not get out a retort. Ayumi grabbed her hand, and Kagome just had time to shove her phone back onto the shelf and slam her locker door. Math class awaited them, and Kagome's stomach churned with dread.

After another grueling day of classes was over, Kagome walked out of the school building with her friends. Her face was a mask of stress and frustration, as she wondered if she would ever be able to catch up. And now, she did not have the Feudal Era to run to and take her mind off of all of it for a while.

"Look, I think Hojo is waiting for you," Ayumi said.

Kagome looked up and wilted at the sight of said boy standing by the gates, smiling at her. His cloyingly sweet solicitations and noxious gifts were not what she was at all in the mood for. She pretended not to see him, and hoped he would get the hint and not approach her.

"Isn't that the guy who was waiting for you at the shrine yesterday?" Eri said, pointing.

This time, Kagome looked over and saw InuYasha, cloaking device in place. He stood watching and waiting for her, wearing a black leather blazer, a white dress shirt open at the throat, a pair of jeans and black dress shoes. His expression said, 'Come here now.'

"Uh, yeah, I forgot he told me he was walking me home today," Kagome said quickly. "Gotta go, see you Monday!"

Kagome dashed by Hojo, who moved to speak to her and ended up watching her run to InuYasha. The young man shut his open mouth and his face fell. He shrugged as Ayumi, Yuka and Eri passed by him.

"I wonder what happened to that other boyfriend of hers, InuYasha?" Yuka said.

"All I know is, Kagome has all the luck," Ayumi sighed. "All the hunks go for her."

Without a backward glance, Kagome walked speedily away, InuYasha by her side. Damn, she had forgotten to return his calls today! Not her fault - couldn't he see she had to fit into her old life again?

"I called you like five times," InuYasha said. "Didn't you get my messages?"

"InuYasha, I was busy!" Kagome hissed. "You are not supposed to take personal calls during school hours!"

"You could have called me during your lunch break," InuYasha replied. "I got worried about you."

"What, did you think I got attacked by some youkai or something?" Kagome quipped. "This isn't the Feudal Era, InuYasha."

"Keh, so what?" InuYasha retorted. "There are still youkai around."

Kagome shook her head and sighed, closing her eyes a moment. InuYasha would always be her protector, and once, that had meant the world to her. But now everything had changed, and she did not know how it would fit into her life here.

"I see Emiko got you a new cloaking device," Kagome said, after they had walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Yeah, but I am getting uncomfortable with her always having to take care of me," InuYasha replied. "I have to get used to things and make my own way, I guess. And I owe her a debt of gratitude…"

Kagome glanced over at InuYasha, his face pensive in profile as he gazed at the sidewalk in front of him. She could tell he really meant what he had just said. It dawned on Kagome that for the first time in his life, he was not self-sufficient. She smiled softly and put her hand on his. He took it, looking up at her thankfully with his usual smirk.

"Is there something nice you can do for Emiko, to show her you are grateful?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha pursed his lips, remembering his conversation with Emiko about Kitomaru. It seemed there was some kind of romance going on there, but his brother did not condone it. He remembered the sad, wistful look on Emiko's face as she told him how hard it was for them to see each other, and how she missed Kitomaru.

"Maybe there is…" InuYasha said. "But I have no idea how to help her…on my own."

The look sly yet hopeful on InuYasha's face let Kagome know…he wanted her help with this. Poor youkai, he still did not know much in the way of interacting with others. She squeezed his hand, and he grinned. Yeah, he knew she would help him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Home is Where the Heart Is

InuYasha and Kagome walked down the city street hand in hand in companionable silence. Kagome was waiting patiently for InuYasha to tell her more about what they could do for Emiko, sneaking glances at his pensive profile. His dark eyes were uncharacteristically looking inward, instead of outward. It was strange to see him this way - the InuYasha she knew was always scanning the world for danger with his keen senses, but not any more, it seemed. Still, it gave her a certain thrill to be just another couple with her hanyou turned youkai.

Before long, they had reached the shrine stairs. They mounted the long flight of stairs, but InuYasha led her away from the house, to the steps in front of the well house. He sat down and Kagome sat down beside him, folding her hands in her lap and looking at him expectantly. He huffed, and ran a hand through the mane of hair that almost covered his eyes. Then he finally turned to look at her.

"It's like this," InuYasha began. "You know Emiko is a kitsune and all that."

Kagome nodded and smiled. Shippo's daughter!

"Well, it seems she is in love…" InuYasha said, his cheeks flushing with the uncomfortable feeling that always arose when talking about such things.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Kagome said, clapping her hands together, her dark eyes sparkling. "Tell me more!"

"Keh, it is not as wonderful as you think," InuYasha said, a wry twist to the corner of his mouth. "She's in love with an Inu Taiyoukai."

Brows creased in confusion, Kagome's hands dropped slowly to her lap again. InuYasha looked away at the ground between his knees. Pursing her lips, Kagome reached out and touched his arm.

"I don't understand," Kagome said. "How is that a problem?"

InuYasha let out a sharp bark of laughter, and then looked back at her. "Don't you see? He is a Taiyoukai, and someday will be a Lord. She is only a kitsune, and his father does not approve of the match for these obvious reasons!"

"InuYasha, you sound so negative!" Kagome shot back. "I believe true love can always win out. Who cares about this Feudal hierarchy stuff anymore – this is the modern era!"

"Oh, this particular Taiyoukai still cares, I assure you!" InuYasha replied. "I know him only too well…"

When InuYasha would not elaborate and kept silent after this cryptic response, Kagome's nostrils flared and her mouth formed a thin line. Just as she was about to snap back at him, she was hit by a sudden intuition. Her face paled as her mind raced, adrenaline pumping through her veins and making her heart pound.

"This Taiyoukai Lord is Sesshomaru, isn't it?" Kagome said, her words more of an affirmation than a question.

"Keh, who else?" InuYasha replied. "_Now_ do you see the problem?"

Standing up, Kagome put her hands on her hips, her mouth open and eyes wide and incredulous. InuYasha raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes calculating. It was a good thing the kotodama was history…her expression was becoming reminiscent of those days.

"InuYasha, I am surprised at you!" Kagome fumed. "This isn't a problem - you are in the perfect position to get Emiko together with Sesshomaru's son!"

A petulant snarl curled InuYasha's lip as he stood quickly. He turned away from Kagome, and crossed his arms. Damn teenage girls and their innocent beliefs about relationships! He had had seven years to grow up and... With a sigh, InuYasha realized what he had been thinking. He had had seven years to grow up…and Kagome was still sixteen.

"It's a lot more complicated than that," he snapped. "But I thought if we could put our heads together, we could find a way to make it possible for them to see each other."

"Oh, we will do better than that!" Kagome said, clasping her hands together as visions of wedding bells, the happy couple dressed in white, filled her head.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, and then shook his head. Well, if they could defeat Naraku, _maybe_ they could pull this off. The cold stern look which dominated Sesshomaru's limited expressions came to his mind. It had not changed after almost 500 years…he looked the same when InuYasha woke up as when he had gone to sleep, if not even colder! He thought bitterly that the only warmth he had ever seen his brother show was to Rin, and that sweet human girl was long gone.

"Hey, Kagome, InuYasha!"

They both turned to see Souta running towards them, his backpack bouncing on his back. He stopped his headlong charge right in front of them, panting and cheeks flushed, and regarded them with bright eyes.

"You two weren't going to try and go back, were you?" Souta said. "Not without saying goodbye!"

At first, Kagome was startled by Souta's exclamation. The well was closed…wasn't it? Shaking off her doubts, she approached her brother, taking him gently by his arms and smiled. His earnest expression softened a bit.

"No, Souta, the well is closed," Kagome said. "What made you think we were trying to go back?"

"It's just you are at the well house," Souta said sheepishly. "Did you ever think that maybe the well would open if you tried to go back together?"

With a snort, InuYasha shook his head at Souta's naiveté. Keh, it could not be that simple, after all his years of trying…

"Believe me, Souta, it is closed for good," InuYasha said. "I spent seven years trying to get back through it, and spoke with the most powerful humans and youkai around. They all said the same thing. The last time Kagome used the well sealed it off forever."

With a shrug, Souta smiled. "Okay, sorry if I disturbed you. See you back at the house!"

As Souta scampered off, Kagome and InuYasha gave each other meaningful glances and their eyes met. Both had sounded so sure of themselves, but Souta's innocent remark had placed uncertainty in their hearts. There were no words to be uttered, as they walked into the well house and stood by the well. Kagome clasped the edge, her knuckles white, and bit her lip. Peering in, she saw no change. It was still cold, damp and hollow, bereft of the magic that had permanently changed her life a year ago. A tingle went down her spine, and she hunched her shoulders.

"So, InuYasha, do we try it?"

Would they jump through the well and he would have no memory of his time of separation from Kagome? Feh, thinking about it was just giving him a headache! InuYasha could see the hope trying to surface in her dark eyes, like the first sparks that would light a warm blaze. How he loved to see her happy! Still, he would not build up her expectations.

"Keh, you know it," InuYasha replied, and scooped her up in his arms.

Like so many times in the past, they jumped into the well. InuYasha tensed, holding Kagome tighter and feeling her arms tighten around his neck. They braced themselves for the fall…and fell until they hit the dirt bottom of the well. The silence echoed back the disappointment in Kagome's heart, although she had tried not to be too optimistic. She slumped in InuYasha's arms with a small sigh, and he held her tighter in an effort to console her. He was not really surprised it had not worked, but knowing this letdown had affected Kagome made him anxious and concerned.

"Well, I told you there was no way it was going to work again," InuYasha said.

Looking up at him, Kagome's lips said 'pout' but her eyes said 'peeved'. Before she could speak, he gently pushed her head back against his collarbone.

"So why did you agree to do it?" Kagome whispered against his neck.

"Would you have taken no for an answer?" InuYasha snorted, and felt her smile against his skin as he jumped out of the well. "I'm hungry, let's go see what your Mom has to eat."

InuYasha placed Kagome gently on her feet and they walked to her home. Little twinges of residual sadness plucked occasionally on their hearts like the plucking of a melancholy violin. The sound resonated in their souls, like ripples of two rocks thrown in a pond that overlap. When InuYasha went to intertwine his fingers with Kagome's, she did not refuse him.

At dinner, InuYasha actually felt more comfortable than he had in a while. Next to him, Kagome gave off some of the same enthusiastic glow he had so treasured…and missed. Her eyes sparkled and she giggled as she and Souta teased each other.

Occasionally, he caught her glancing at him and giving him a quick smile that warmed his heart. He realized that today something had changed between them…and he thought he knew what it was.

"InuYasha, dear, would you like some more udon?" Mrs. Higurashi said.

The youkai did not react right away, lost in thought and not paying attention. Kagome nudged him and he looked up into Mrs. Higurashi's smiling, expectant face. He blushed slightly, and nodded. While she ladled some udon into his bowl, Kagome nudged him again. He began to feel annoyed…

"What do you keep doing that for?" InuYasha hissed.

"Didn't Sesshomaru teach you any manners those seven years?" Kagome hissed back.

"Uh, thank you, Mrs. Higurashi," InuYasha mumbled, and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Uh, I mean, thank you…Mama-san."

Mrs. Higurashi beamed, Kagome smiled at him, and InuYasha felt like crawling under the table. Damn, how these women could make him still feel uncomfortable! He reddened, then stuffed more food in his mouth before he said something stupid and got in trouble. 'It's just the price I have to pay,' he thought wryly. 'One bad choice…and now I am still paying for betraying the girl I love.'

After dinner, Kagome had to do homework, but she was too excited about Emiko and Kitomaru to do it. She sat in her chair at her desk, and InuYasha sat on her bed while she chattered and giggled. InuYasha just stared at her, reminded of how she used to act about Miroku and Sango…which, for her, was not that long ago. Finally, she noticed his dour expression and calmed down, her hands folded between her knees.

"Well, let's think of the first thing we need to do," Kagome said. "How are we going to get Emiko to see Kitomaru?"

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders. There was no way he was going to just march in there and make demands of Sesshomaru. He had learned the hard way over several years that that would get him nowhere. Sesshomaru only did what suited his own needs. Go and pay him a formal visit, and bring Kagome and Emiko? His face folded in a sour expression. Not damn likely after the warm reception he received from his brother upon his awakening.

"Well, InuYasha?" Kagome asked impatiently. "You are a member of the family, can't you just go home?"

InuYasha barked an incredulous laugh, and Kagome's lips pouted. He stopped laughing at her miffed expression. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his forelock. Then he looked up resolutely and their eyes met. He would get through her thickheaded, teenage mentality somehow.

"I never had a home after my Mom died," InuYasha snapped. "If anywhere was my home, it was the forests rather than my brother's court. Home is…a place like this, where you are comfortable…and surrounded by people who love you."

Kagome bit her lip, her hands sliding down between her knees where they pressed together. Her delicate brows were pinched over her downcast eyes, and she sighed.

"I never thought of it that way," Kagome said softly. "I'm sorry, InuYasha."

"Keh, don't worry about me," InuYasha said. "Why don't we just talk to Emiko? I think she told me my brother would be leaving for a tour of his territory soon."

"Great idea!" Kagome replied. "And InuYasha…someday, you will have a home of your own."

Kagome's sweet and ardent expression as she spoke made InuYasha smile. The tension left his body, and he gave a quick nod. In his mind came a vision of a home…with him and Kagome in it.


	19. Chapter 19 Love and Friendship

Chapter 19

Love and Friendship

If I had those golden dreams of my yesterday  
I would wrap you  
In the heavens  
And feel it dyin (dyin, dyin) all the way

The early morning rays of sunlight illuminated the figure in the greenhouse of the kitsune safe house in downtown Tokyo and made him gleam. Wearing only his red hakama, InuYasha moved gracefully through a kata with Tessaiga. He spun and crouched, brought the sword down in a strike. It felt good to be exercising, his body was getting stiff from the lack of it… for almost 500 years, actually. This city life chafed him, with no forests to run in. There was no way he would settle into a sedentary lifestyle regardless. He paced forward like a panther, his sword over his head, and then lunged in another strike. A tingling on the edge of his ki let him know he was being watched...

Leaning against one side of the Torii gate, Emiko watched InuYasha silently. She had come to ask if he wanted to have breakfast with her. But when she got to the greenhouse, she was arrested by the sight of him. The way his long silver hair swayed and gleamed in the light, and the way that same light moved over the well-defined muscles of his strong, lean body had her mesmerized. He was so beautiful…so much like Kitomaru. At the thought of the Inu Youkai she loved, her throat closed. She swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to calm the sadness and longing in her heart before InuYasha could feel her emotions. InuYasha lowered his sword and turned to look at her…and she realized it was too late.

Sheathing Tessaiga, InuYasha stuck the sword in his obi. He did not take his eyes off Emiko, and she felt his unspoken request for her to wait for him. It was a bit unnerving to her that even though she had hundreds more years of living experience then he did, this Inu Youkai possessed such a commanding presence when he wanted to. Well, he _had_ once been the heir of the Lord of the West. These thoughts brought her back to Kitomaru and she felt a sharp pang in her heart which she quickly moved to extinguish. InuYasha walked up to her and looked at her quietly for a moment, and she got the uncomfortable feeling he was reading her mind, although she knew he could only read her ki. She always kept her emotions guarded, but this time…she just couldn't. Instead of letting him know what was on her mind or in her heart, she gave him a bright smile.

"Do you want to get some breakfast?" Emiko asked.

"Sure," InuYasha said. "Ah, I did not bring my kosode and suikan with me…is it okay if I go to breakfast like this?"

Emiko nodded as they walked to the elevator. "This is a kitsune safe house, don't worry about how you are dressed. The few humans who come here either know about us, or we keep them away from our private quarters."

As they took the elevator down, InuYasha wondered how to approach Emiko about what he and Kagome wanted to do for her. He gripped the handle of his sword tightly, wishing he were better at this kind of stuff. If only Kagome was here! He stared at the floor a moment, and took a deep breath that made his nostrils flare. There was just no better way, he would have to be blunt and straightforward about it…

The elevator door opened before InuYasha could open his mouth to speak. Emiko immediately walked out, and he was forced to follow her. They walked down the hallway and nodded politely to other youkai they passed. InuYasha cursed in his mind, his eyes flashing in annoyance. He ran a hand through his bushy bangs, and shook his head.

They took a corner table, and ordered breakfast. When InuYasha felt he had Emiko's full attention, he pounced at the chance to speak.

"Emiko, when did you say Sesshomaru was going to be away?" InuYasha asked.

The kitsune girl stared at him a moment, her green eyes taken aback. A light flush appeared on her cheeks, and she blinked a moment as she tried to regain her composure.

"He leaves in a week," Emiko said. "Did you need to see him?"

"No, but you need to see Kitomaru," InuYasha said. "Wasn't that your plan?"

"Yes, originally I had hoped to see him," Emiko said softly, looking down at her folded hands. "We were going to try and meet, but Lord Sesshomaru has commanded him to stay at the fortress while he is away. He has not let Kitomaru free of his duty for a long time…"

'Yeah, and I bet I know why,' InuYasha thought. 'That bastard, Sesshomaru…'

"Well, you are going," InuYasha said firmly. "I have a desire to see the fortress and holdings of my family once more…and you and Kagome are coming with me." InuYasha gripped the table and his determined look dared Emiko to reject his plan.

Her mind racing, Emiko realized there was really no reason for her back out. No one at the fortress could rightfully keep him out, or any guests he brought. Before she let herself be overcome with excitement and happiness, she realized all he had said…

"I am to go with you AND Kagome?" Emiko said, a big smile on her face.

The sudden shift in the conversation from Emiko back to him took InuYasha by surprise. He let go of the table, and shrugged. Damn, but she had stolen his thunder! He folded his arms and tried to hide his sudden loss of composure.

"Yeah, why not?" InuYasha said. "She wants to come, and she's my girl."

"Oh ho, she's your girl now?" Emiko replied with a soft chuckle. "So I take it things are going well between the two of you?"

"You can say that," InuYasha said. "Even if she does not really know it yet, I know she still loves me. We belong together."

Hands folded in front of her, Emiko nodded while thinking that InuYasha still had a lot to re-learn about human teenage girls. Well, at least the two star-crossed lovers seemed to be making progress. She did not have the heart to contradict him - after all, he had this wonderfully audacious plan to bring her to see her own true love! Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing Kitomaru again…she could hardly believe it was going to happen! It was unbecoming of her to act like a giddy schoolgirl, she must get herself together. Schooling her face in a pleasant expression, she looked up at InuYasha.

"Well then," Emiko said lightly. "I look forward to our trip together to see Kitomaru!"

Relaxing, InuYasha uncrossed his arms as their breakfast was served. He could not wait to tell Kagome about how things had gone. She would be so proud of him. In his mind's eye, he saw her throwing her arms around him and telling him how happy she was that they were bringing Emiko to see Kitomaru. He did not relish the return to the fortress, but in this case, to make these two women happy, it was definitely worth it. Smirking to himself, he thought that his younger self would never have recognized the man he had become. It was a sobering thought actually, as he realized…Kagome might not recognize him either.

When Kagome got back to her locker between classes, her cell phone was beeping at her. She grabbed it and smiled to see she had gotten a text message from InuYasha. This was a first! Emiko must have taught him how to text! Flipping open the phone she read the message.

_We re takng Emiko to se Kitomru. Cn I wlk yu hom form school tday?_

Kagome giggled and covered her mouth with her free hand. The news was wonderful, even if his texting was awful! Well, it _was_ his first time. Making sure none of her nosy friends were about, she started to text him back, but stopped. She was beginning to think it might not be a good idea for him to meet her at school all the time. Gossip traveled fast here…and he was a man now, not a teenager like her. With a sigh, she told him to please meet her back at her house. To soften the blow, she said she was really glad they could help Emiko. She sent it quickly and dashed off to her next class.

InuYasha paced back and forth, bored out of his mind. It felt like an eternity before he would see Kagome again. He did not know what to do with himself. That idiot box called a TV held no interest for him, and he did not want to wander around this city alone. Emiko came to check on him before she left for other obligations she had for the day.

"Have you thought about finding something to do with your time when you are not with Kagome?" Emiko asked.

The restless youkai stopped his pacing and glanced over at the kitsune girl. He hunched his shoulders and shook his head.

"All I know how to do is fight," InuYasha said. "What use are fighting skills here and now?"

Emiko crossed her arms and leaned up against the doorjamb of his room. Suddenly, her face brightened.

"Why don't you teach kenjutsu?" Emiko replied. "I know of some dojos who I am sure would welcome a man with your abilities as a sensei."

The idea of being a sensei made InuYasha smirk, then snort with laughter. The serious expression on Emiko's face did not falter. He finally stopped laughing and regarded her a moment.

"You mean it?" InuYasha said. "I never had much patience, and I bet the youkai of the modern era are soft. They did not have to fight for their lives like I did."

"That's my point," Emiko said. "No one could teach like you can, and most of the youkai from your generation don't live in the city. The kenjutsu you could teach the city youkai would be a rare opportunity."

Scratching his head, InuYasha sighed. "Okay, I'll think about it."

"Wonderful, I'll make some calls!" Emiko replied and she was gone.

Rubbing his face, InuYasha plopped down on the edge of the bed. Four more hours before Kagome got home! He had so much to tell her, plans he wanted to make with her…he just wanted to be with her! What was she doing now? Were any of those stupid, human boys in her school talking to her? Damn it, he was going to go crazy!

InuYasha pushed off the edge of the bed and headed for the bathroom. He decided a shower was in order, maybe he could scrub his frustrations away. When the water was nice and hot, he climbed in and lathered up his hands with soap. As he ran his hands over his body, he closed his eyes and imagined what it would feel like if it were Kagome's hands. In his mind's eye he saw her in the shower with him, her naked body radiant like he had glimpsed a few times. Immediately he went erect, and moved his hand to stroke himself as he thought about the day he finally got to make love to his Kagome….

I feel like makin  
Feel like makin love  
Feel like makin love  
Feel like makin love  
Feel like makin love to you


End file.
